Deadliest Warrior, Season X
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: This is a Deadliest warrior parody, with different match ups each chapter. Send in match ups or watch and see the action. Rated T for blood and violence. I do not own Deadliest warrior
1. Brotherhood of Steel Vs Clone Troopers

AN: Here is how I'm going to do this. The Deadliest Warrior Match ups will be done only comparing the weapons and results. Then I show the simulations. Now first off. I don't want any "But he could do that. Or your wrong about this" look no one is perfect. But this is my idea of what would happen. Now I would like it for people to send in some match ups, but I do not want too many real world stuff as I can not simulate things like that, but maybe Sonic VS Mario, or Master chief against Snake. I could do that. Anyway I hope you enjoy these different match ups. Also the roles of hosts will be played by me and my friend Rommel.

I do not own Deadliest Warriors, if so I would have done Pirate VS Ninja as the first episode.

_The Clone Trooper_

_Fierce soldiers of the Republic who helped fight off the threat of the Sith._

_The Brotherhood of Steel_

_Warriors of the Wasteland who survive the harsh world fighting mutated creatures._

_Who is Deadliest?_

A Man in a black hoody with long black hair and black cargo pants look at the camera typing on a laptop, this was Bren and the co-host of the show.

"Right for now we tested 5 weapons of the clone troopers and 4 weapons of the Brotherhood, along with their power armor" Bren said to the Camera, he continued to type

Clone Trooper

DC-15A Blaster Rifle

DC-15S Blaster Pistol

Thermal Detonator

Vibroblade

Wrist mounted Flamethrower

While the Brotherhood of Steel had

Power Armor

Laser Rifle

Super Sledge

Frag Grenades

Rocket Launcher

A tough looking guy was looking over the weapons on each table, he had a short military cut for his brown along with a leather jacket and cameo army fatigues smiled. This was Rommel

"Right, after testing both sides' weapons, we were able to get some pretty clear results." Rommel said

Blaster Rifle Vs Laser Rifle

_Both weapons were built the same way, laser technology, however in terms of use. The Blaster Rifle had a bigger ammo count of 500 against the Brotherhood's 24. But ammo isn't the only deciding factor._

It shows a clip of a Clone trooper firing multiple shots into a gel torso, and after 10 shots they could see a badly burned torso.

It then shows the Brotherhood member firing his laser rifle and after 3 shots the gel torso burned into a pile of ashes

"To be honest, I have to say that the Clone trooper may have more shots, the Brotherhood will have more power. So I got to give it to the Brotherhood" Rommel said

_Edge Brotherhood_

_Next they tested explosives_

Thermal Detonator Vs Frag Grenade.

_Both weapons were meant to be anti-personal weapons but which was the stronger_

Shows a Clip of a Frag grenade going off between five gel torsos, three of them were confirmed kills while the other two would have got off with broken bones and bleeding out.

The Thermal detonator went off against five gel torsos and all five were taken out in a big blast.

_Edge Clone Trooper_

_Next they decided to test the heavy weaponry_

Flame Thrower Vs Rocket launcher

It shows a clip of a rocket hitting a small hut, and a group of gel dummies, in one move the entire hut and dummies were destroyed.

The Flame thrower also did some damage to a similar hut and dummies

"While the flame thrower did do similar damage like the rocket launcher, and it has the added convenience of being wrist mounted, you have to get close to the enemy for it to work. So I'm giving the edge to the rocket launcher" Bren said

_Edge Brotherhood_

_They then tested close range weaponry_

Shows a Brotherhood member smashing a large stone block with the super sledge, turning the stone into gravel.

The clone trooper tore up a gel dummy with his duel wielded vibroblades.

"I will say this, both weapons are strong, but would the vibroblade get through power armor?" Rommel asked

It then shows a clip of a Clone Trooper holding his blaster pistol and a vibroblade.

"Take this" The clone trooper said as he swung and blasted a gel torso in full clad power armor. The weapons however did not do a lot of damage

"Because the power armor could take a lot of brunt against the vibroblade and blaster combo, I have to say the armor, super sledge combo would win in this fight" Bren said

_Edge Brotherhood_

"To be honest, I got to give my vote on the clone Troopers, they are tough, smart, and bred to fight" Bren said

"Brotherhood of Steel, their armor, their weapons, and their fighting spirits are top notch, they would beat the clones hands down" Rommel said

_Now Bren would impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And because both sides operate in small squads, Bren will simulate the battle to a five on five skirmish. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky shot, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Perfect Breeding_

Shows the clone facility on Kimino

_Vs Hardened spirits_

Shows a young man who is starving holding a bloodied knife and on top of a dead raider's body

_Powerful Armor_

Shows a Brotherhood in full power armor

_Vs Sleek light armor_

Shows a Clone trooper in full armor

_Full Force attack_

Shows a Brotherhood squad in full armor running right into a rain of bullets of raiders

_Vs Cool cunning_

Shows a squad of clone troopers quietly crawling through some droid air vents.

"Lets start this up" Bren said to Rommel and he hit a key on his laptop starting the simulation.

It opens up to a squad of Clone Troopers who had just landed on the planet walking through an old prewar factory.

The leader gives a few hand signals to stay together.

On the other side of the factory a squad of Brotherhood members, each with a different weapon set, the leader with a super sledge, one with a rocket launcher, while the others just had laser rifles.

They were walking around the dimly lit hallways when they walked into a large storage room, empty from raiders, salvagers, and so forth, and they saw the squad of clone troopers and fired a rocket from their launcher.

The clone troopers saw the rocket coming and one of them got hit with a direct blast while the others each fired a few shots from their blaster, taking out the rocket user.

Clones 4

BOS 4

Both sides split their troops and went deeper into the factory.

One of the clone troopers met up with another brotherhood in a hallway and activated his flame thrower roasting the poor man alive in the metal armor, only to be shot in the back by the brotherhood Leader's laser rifle.

Clones 3

BOS 3

One clone went up onto a walkway and noticed from below a brotherhood member walking around with his guard up and he pulled out a thermal detonator and activate it. He then tossed it onto the ground and the explosion took out the brotherhood member.

Clones 3

BOS 2

The Brotherhood leader saw a clone trooper and the trooper pulled out his rifle only to have it shot at and turned to ashes by a well placed laser shot. The clone ran around the corner and pulled out his pistol, he held it up waiting for the leader to turn the corner, but what came around the corner was a frag grenade which went off right into the clone's face.

Clones 2

BOS 2

The clone leader scanned the hallways and thought he heard something and he saw an open door swing a bit. He drew a thermal detonator and activated it. He then rolled it into the open room and a few moments later the dead Brotherhood soldier flew out of the room.

Clone 2

BOS 1

A Clone walked around another part of the factory and was gunned down by the Brotherhood leader; he didn't even see the shots coming at him. The leader walked around searching for the last clone.

Clone 1

BOS 1

The Clone leader turned a corner and was fired upon by the Brotherhood leader, he pulled back and tried to fire a few shots only to have his gun shot and turned into ashes. He ran back and went down the stairs into a basement. He pulled out his vibroblades and saw the brotherhood leader walked down with his laser rifle.

The clicking sound of the rifle echoed throughout the basement.

The brotherhood leader tossed the now useless weapon and he pulled off his back his super sledge

Both leaders looked at each other and the brotherhood leader ran forward swinging the large weapon only to have the clone trooper duck and roll away. He then sent a kick right at the brotherhood's head which did very little to the armored soldier.

The brotherhood leader shoved the clone trooper away and swung the sledge again and it made more of an impact, it wasn't a killing blow but it knocked the clone onto the ground sending his blades and helmet flying off onto the ground.

The brotherhood leader swung down onto the clone but the clone rolled out of the way just in time and got up and did a sweeping kick onto the brotherhood knocking him to the ground.

The brotherhood struggled to get up but it was futile as the clone trooper grabbed one of his vibroblades and stabbed the brotherhood in the neck through the small opening between the helmet and the armor.

"For the Republic!" The Clone shouts, his voice echoes throughout the factory.

Winner: The Clone Trooper.

"Out of 1000 battles, the Clone Troopers had 653 kills over the Brotherhoods 347 kills" Bren said

Battles Stats

Clone Troopers

Rifle: 196

Blaster: 23

Vibroblade: 34

Thermal Detonator: 230

Flame Thrower: 170

_The clone's best weapon was the Thermal detonator with 230 kills. With the blaster only having 23 kills as the weakest._

Brotherhood

Laser Rifle: 130

Rocket Launcher: 124

Frag Grenade: 36

Super Sledge: 57

_While the Brotherhood best was the Laser Rifle and Rocket Launcher. Even with the power armor, the Clone trooper's still pulled off more kills._

"I will admit the brotherhood is good, but the clones were bred for battle" Bren said

"So the brotherhood lost, don't forget in the end the clones became weak storm troopers who couldn't hit the hero." Rommel said chuckling.

It Finally shows a Clip of the Clone trooper picking up his helmet and limping up the basement stairs.

AN: Alright, first chapter done. And Before I gat flamed, this is my show. Meaning I decide the outcomes. I try to be fair, but please if your going to point out something, please be polite at least. Send in some ideas and maybe I will use them. Just make sure the match ups are at least similar (gun user vs. gun user, swordsman vs. swordsman. Or so one)


	2. Subject Delta Vs Link

AN: This next fight will be based off the two main characters of legend of Zelda, and Bioshock 2. I hope you enjoy.

_Subject Delta_

_A fierce big daddy who would die to protect his child._

_Link_

_A Hyrulian warrior who saved his land countless times._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera from his desk.

"Both sides are powerful, Delta is a big daddy but Link is a powerful warrior who stops evil time and time again. I can't decide who would win" Bren said

Rommel smiled looking at all the weapons provided

"We tested four weapons from each of them and let me tell you, either way I don't want to face them" Rommel said.

For Delta, his weapons were

The Drill

Shotgun

Spear Gun

Grenade Launcher

As for Link his weapons were

Master Sword with Shield

Megaton Hammer

Fairy Bow

Bombs

Master Sword Vs Drill

_For the first test, both sides tested their signature weapons, Link with his master sword and Delta with his standard Big Daddy Drill._

It shows a clip of Link using his sword to cut up three dummy's in the chest with his spinning attack.

Then it shows Delta using his drill to plow right through a stone wall.

"In terms of speed, Link would have faster cutting abilities, however, Delta can cause more damage with his drill, so I got to give the edge to the drill" Rommel said

_Edge Delta_

_Next they tested close range weapons._

Shotgun Vs Megaton Hammer

It shows a clip of Link slamming the ground with his hammer and cracking a platform, it also knocked Bren off his feet and onto his rear.

It then shows Delta firing a few shots into a bunch of gel dummies with his shotgun.

"Now I know a gun is deadly no matter what, but Link if he uses the Megaton hammer, he not only has a powerful weapon, but he can also damage the field, knock Delta onto his feet, and so on. I'm giving the edge to the hammer." Bren said

_Edge Link_

_Next they tested long range weapons._

Spear Gun Vs Fairy Bow

It shows a clip of Link firing a few arrows into a gel torso and they could see the arrows went in nicely

It then shown a clip of Delta firing a few spears into a gel torso and they went in about the same.

_As both weapons were able to do the same amount of damage, no weapon got an edge._

_Edge Draw_

_Next they tested explosives._

Bombs Vs Launcher

It shown a clip of Link lighting one of his classic blue bombs and setting it down near a group of gel dummies, in which he ran and the explosion got all confirmed kills.

Delta on the other hand just fired one grenade at another group of dummies and they were blown to kingdom come.

"Link's bombs are good, but you have to set them down, plus he has the risk of getting caught in the blast if he isn't fast enough. The launcher on the other hand has more range, easier to fire, and barely any risk of getting caught in the blast" Rommel said

_Edge Delta_

"Who do I think will win, Link. He saved the world countless times, he has the skills, he's fast and strong" Bren said

"Delta, he is a big daddy, heavy weapons, born to fight. He has to win" Rommel said

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Duty to Protect_

Shows a Big daddy following behind a little sister

_Vs Destiny _

Shows a young link pulling out the master sword from the stone

_Chosen Hero_

Shows Link holding his hand up with the triforce of courage on the back of his hand

_Vs creation of science_

Shows Delta being outfitted in his armor and drill

_Brutal overkill_

Shows Delta using the drill to impale a Splicer

_Vs tactical thinking_

Shows Link tossing a bomb into the mouth of the Dodongo

"Lets start this up" Bren said hitting a key on his laptop starting the simulation.

The Simulation opens up to Link walking around an old hotel lobby. He then saw a little sister walking around looking for Adam.

Link walked towards the girl wondering why she is in this place, but then the girl cried out, "That's a bad man daddy" and she ran off

Link was confused but then he saw Delta run in and grunting, Link knew this was bad.

He drew his hammer and sent a slam right at Delta only have his hammer grabbed by the big monster.

Delta tossed the hammer away and sent a back hand at Link knocking him onto the floor.

He then activated pulled out his spear gun and fired at Link who rolled out of the way just in time.

Link looked around and saw another door and ran that way. Delta fired a few shots from his spear gun only to have each shot miss Link.

The room Link ran into was the Kitchen and he pulled out a bomb and lit it, and then dropped it onto the floor and ran out of the room just as the big daddy walked in.

The Explosion was loud and smoke filled the room. Link looked back inside but then almost got shot by Delta's shotgun from within the room. It was still alive but Link could see now that the smoke was clearing he did a little damage to the big daddy.

He ran though the hallway and turned a corner, and soon wound up in a large theater, used mostly for plays. He quickly ran onto the stage and drew his fairy bow and aimed it right at the entrance into the Theater

Delta ran in and was shot into the shoulder by an arrow.

The arrow doing little to no damage only caused Delta to roar in anger.

Link fired another arrow at the charging big Daddy only to miss.

Delta jumped onto the stage and revved up the drill on his left arm, Link drew his shield and sword.

Delta swung at Link who dodged and then sent a slash at Delta's legs which only did minimal damage yet again.

Delta grunted and slammed Link with his huge body knocking him to the floor. Link's eyes widened in horror as he saw Delta slam the drill right into his chest creating a bloody mess.

Delta roared in victory over this man.

Winner: Delta

"Out of 1000 battle, Delta won 623 times, over Link's 377 times" Bren said

Stats

Delta

Drill: 340

Shotgun: 97

Spear Gun: 33

Grenade Launcher: 153

_It was Delta's Drill that accounted for the high amount of kills, with the spear gunning having the least amount of kills._

Link

Master Sword: 120

Fairy Bow: 7

Megaton Hammer: 136

Bombs: 114

"If Link used other weapons he might have had a chance" Bren said sighing

"Big daddies are scary, Delta, Bouncer, no matter which kind" Rommel said.

It finally shows the Delta picking up the little sister who yawned and said "Lets go home mister bubbles" and Delta carried her away.

AN: Sorry to those who are Link Fans


	3. Invader Zim Vs Gordon Freeman

AN: The Next two match ups will be Gordon Freeman, the Main character of the Half-Life Series, along with Invader Zim of the series of the same name. Enjoy.

_Invader Zim_

_An Irken invader who will stop at nothing to achieve his twisted goals._

_Gordon Freeman_

_A scientist whose skill in battle and combat has saved him time and time again._

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera smiling

"Gordon Freeman is a scientist from Black Mesa and he had to deal with aliens, big ones, small ones, easy to see that he is going to take out Zim" Bren said

"Zim had the tech to take on anyone, enough said" Rommel said to the camera while standing next to all of the weapons and tools.

For Zim

The Laser Pistol

The PAK

Organ Harvester

GIR

While Gordon will be bringing

Crossbow

Crowbar

Gravity Gun

MK3A2 Grenade

"All these weapons are the most unusual I've seen so far, and I think this might be a good match up" Bren said

_For the first test they decided to test out the two fired weapons. Zim with his laser pistol and Gordon with his Crossbow._

It shows a clip of Zim firing a few laser shots at a gel torso, and they could see small holes that would cause some serious damage

But then when Gordon fired one shot from his crossbow, he fired one shot at the gel torso and it went flying back into the back wall behind it impaling it to the stone.

"Ok that is serious damage, the crossbow is powerful but its one shot and reload while Zim can fire off more shots, so I'm gonna have to give it to the blaster but barely" Bren said

_Edge, Zim_

_For the next test they decided to test personal tools, Gordon's crowbar against Zim's PAK._

It rolls the clip of the testing

Zim's PAK, the backpack like device on his back sprung out four walker arms

"This device has many functions and uses, it lets me run faster, climb walls, and all sorts of other cool things that filthy Earth humans can't do" Zim said proudly

Gordon then used his crowbar to beat the head open of a gel dummy, in two swings, the head was cracked open

"Zim's pack is good, I will agree, but it's a tool, and not really lethal, the crowbar may not be much of a tool but it can kill, so the edge goes to the crowbar" Rommel said.

_Edge Gordon_

_For the next test they tested other weapons, Zim's Harvester, against Gordon's grenades._

It shows a clip of Gordon throwing a red grenade at a group of dummies, and in a small fiery explosion, they were badly burned

It then shown Zim using the Harvester to take the brain of a cow, and replace it with a can of beans. The cow began to twitch and roll around a bit like it insane.

Both Bren and Rommel felt a bit uncomfortable from that.

"The Harvester is a pretty good weapon, but useless if it is used in the middle of a fight, it is one shot, and only for stealth. The Grenade on the other hand is fire, explosives, and portable, edge has to go to it." Bren said

_Edge Grenade_

_Finally they tested the last special weapons, The Gravity Gun, Vs GIR_

It shows Gordon picking up a crate with the gravity gun and flinging it into the air, it fell to the ground with and crash and Bren and Rommel clapped a bit.

It was then Zim's turn and he called for GIR

"GIR reporting for duty sir" The robot said in a serious tone

"What does the G stand for?" Bren asked

"I don't know" GIR said in a stupid tone

"GIR attack the human gel dummy" Zim commanded and GIR's eyes went red and he jumped at the dummy and did a few punches and kicks and took it out. It then saluted but then saw a nearby dog and ran to it going "Weeeeee!"

"GIR is a wild card, sometimes he is good, other times he is useless. The Gravity Gun can be used no hassle, the only problem is if there isn't anything to throw. But the edge has to go to the gravity gun" Rommel said.

_Edge Gordon_

"Who do I think will win? Zim, he has the tech, he has the brains, he is an invader you know" Rommel said

"Gordon, he survived alien invasions, saved the world, and beat up countless head crabs, no contest" Bren said

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Alien Invader_

It shows Zim flying in his spaceship towards Earth

_Vs Black Mesa Scientist _

It shows Gordon walking through the halls of the laboratory in his HEV Suit

_Unusual Weapons_

It shows Gordon holding his iconic crowbar and facing off against five head crabs, all slowly crawling to him

_Vs Alien Technology_

It shows Zim in his underground room typing on his computer preparing for his latest scheme

_Hero to the people_

It Shows Gordon fighting along side resistance soldiers against combine forces

_Vs Hated Alien_

It shows Zim at "Skool" being hit with a lot of dodge balls by other kids

"Lets start this up" Bren said hitting a key on his laptop starting the simulation.

The simulation opens up to Gordon Freeman in his HEV suit walking around an old underground lab. In his hand is the Gravity gun.

Unknown to him, he was followed in the large air ducts by Zim who was quietly preparing to attack.

Gordon came to a stop to looking around and Zim opened up the air duct and slowly lowered himself down using the PAK arms, he had the harvester out and was about to take Gordon's brain when Gordon felt something and he looked up and moved to the side to avoid losing his brain.

Zim glared at Gordon, it was a filthy human and Gordon stared at Zim, a hostile alien.

Zim pulled out his laser pistol and fired a few shots and Gordon who quickly dodged a few shots and Gordon used the Gravity gun to pull the pistol away from Zim.

Zim knowing he can't win in a fair fight ran around the hallway using the PAK's robotic legs. Gordon quickly followed in hot pursuit, dropping the gun onto the ground.

Zim turned a corner and found himself in a dead end hallway, and with no air duct he was trapped

Gordon pulled out his crossbow and fired a shot at Zim who barely had time to dodged, the arrow just a few centimeters from his head. He used two of the arms to try and stab Gordon but Gordon had dropped his crossbow and grab the two arms. He could barely hold on and Zim smiled.

"GIR come and finish this filthy Earth human" Zim called out

The small robot came around the corner with red eyes and was about to attack Gordon but he then noticed a fly buzzing around

"Hey a fly" GIR said and he proceeded to follow the fly

"GIR pay attention!" Zim demanded but the robot refused to listen and Gordon took the moment to twist the arms to the right allowing him move away. He ran back around the corner and pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin.

Zim followed close behind him but then saw the grenade fly out at him from behind Gordon

"This is gonna hurt" Zim said and he was engulfed in a small explosion

Gordon turned around to see if he took out the alien but he saw Zim still alive, a bit burned but alive

"Your going to have to do better then that filthy human" Zim said and he jumped at Gordon with the PAK arms set to impale him but Gordon moved out of the way but not before his left shoulder got pierced by one of the arms.

"Too bad human, you were a bit of fun to fight, but now it ends" Zim said ready to send the final blow but Gordon had pulled from his side, with his right hand, his crowbar, he swung it and broke off the piercing arm from his shoulder and Zim looked at him a bit worried, but he shook the feeling and then both glared at each other.

Gordon ran at Zim and swung the crowbar breaking the other front arm leaving Zim with only the other two to support him.

Gordon smirked a bit and Zim slowly backed up a bit but Gordon had already ran at him and broke the other two arms.

"Wait please don't hurt me I didn't mean all what I said about you filthy humans" Zim said trying to get the man to spare him but Gordon had then swung down on Zim and cracked his skull.

Winner Gordon

"Out of 1000 battles, Gordon had won 729 times, against Zim's 271 victories, Zim was totally outclassed" Bren said

Stats

Gordon

Crowbar: 352

Grenades: 101

Crossbow: 81

Gravity Gun: 195

_It was Gordon's iconic weapon, the crowbar, that achieved so many kills while his crossbow achieved the least amount of kills._

Zim

Laser Pistol: 144

PAK: 3

Harvester: 23

GIR: 101

_Zim's only double triple digit kills were from the Laser pistol and GIR, while his harvester and PAK were rendered useless against Gordon too many times._

"Zim had good tech, but it was the fact that he wasn't made for one on one combat, more for stealth, creating the plan for his armada to come help, and GIR having the moments of stupidity, just made him no match for Gordon Freeman" Bren said

"I guess Bren is right, Zim is good in the back, but on the front lines, he isn't so tough" Rommel said sighing

It finally shows Gordon clutching his left shoulder and walking out of the hall, smiling from his victory.

AN: Sorry to Invader Zim Fans, like I said before send in some match ups, or at least some stats of different character, maybe I can use them in some other match ups.


	4. Prince Zuko Vs Edward Elric

AN: I really had a hard time doing this match up, as both sides have special abilities and it's hard to compare weapons as both do not use normal weapons, it took me a bit of time to figure out the match up.

_Prince Zuko_

_Firebending master of the Fire Nation_

_Edward Elric_

_Alchemist prodigy whose skills in alchemy are only matched by his temper_

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren looked up from his computer and smiled

"This will be an interesting fight as both warriors each have their special skills, and both have pretty decent weapons to boot" Bren said

Rommel nodded in agreement and cracked his knuckles, prepared to test the weapons.

"Though to be honest, Zuko seems to be the better choice, he has fire, he has special training, and plus his Uncle is one of the coolest guys around" Bren said chuckling

"Edward, his alchemy is a useful skill, for both defense and offense, making the fire a bit useless, plus he fought Roy Mustang to a standstill and he had powerful fire abilities" Rommel said

Zuko's weapons are

The Twin Dao Swords

Yumi Bow

Guan Dao

Firebending

Edwards's weapons were

Automail Blade

Earth Cannons

Hand to hand combat

Alchemy

_Both sides are using powerful techniques making this fight an impressive one._

_For the first test they decided to test primary weapons, Zuko's Twin Dao Blades, and Edward's automail blade._

It shows a clip of Zuko pulling from his back his duel Dao blades, he smiled and in a graceful fashion cut up the gel torso making both Bren and Rommel think twice about annoying this prince.

Edward grinned and clapped his hands together, he touched his right arm which the top now had a blade, he smirked and stabbed his gel torso and the blade went in deep.

"Alright, both weapons are dangerous, but the difference of these blade weapons has to be that Zuko has two blades, but Ed has the skill to hold other tools and still attack with one arm, so in terms of usefulness, I'm giving the edge to the Automail blade" Bren said

_Edge Edward_

_For the next weapons they tested the other close range weapons, Zuko's Guan Dao pole arm against Edward's hand to hand skills._

It shows a clip of Edward punching a shock monitor to test the power behind his punch; Bren and Rommel's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when Ed smashed through the monitor.

Zuko was a bit grim but he twirled the Guan Dao and turned the gel torso into ribbons with grace that matched his earlier performance.

"Ed has a mean right hook, because it is a machine arm, the punches have better force then with brass knuckles or something similar. Zuko however has longer reach with the Guan Dao pole arm weapon; seriously get within range of that and its pretty much a circle of death. I'm giving this to Zuko" Rommel said

_Edge Zuko_

_Next they tested long range weapons, Zuko's Yumi Bow against Edwards's earth cannons._

Ed looked at the ground and then at the target, it was at around 200 feet away, a good distance. He smiled and clapped his hands and touched the ground, from it he formed a cannon from the earth and other elements and fired a cannonball not only hitting the target but obliterating it.

Bren and Rommel's mouths were handing open in shock and awe.

Zuko fired a shot from his Yumi Bow matching the range of Edward's cannon, 200 feet and he hit a bull's-eye

"Ok, both have equal range, and from a previous episode, we knew the Yumi Bow was a powerful weapon against the Viking, but this isn't a spear being thrown at him, this is a cannon, both are deadly but a cannon is deadlier" Bren said

_Edge Edward_

_For the last test they tested two abilities that made these two Warriors powerful legends, Firebending and alchemy._

Edward clapped his hands together and grinned looking at all the dummy targets across from him on the range, he slammed the ground and from it formed a large array of blades that were still connected to the ground, the large mass flew at the dummies and skewered them, if this were a real squad, they would be dead.

"Beat that" Ed said smirking at Zuko

Zuko frowned and took a deep breath, he glared at the other dummy targets and held out his hand, from it came a large inferno of fire, the heat made Bren, Rommel, and Edward sweat instantly and the dummies….what dummies. All that was left were some scorch marks where they once stood.

"Ok fire against Alchemy, alchemy is useful as defense and offense, true, but Fire brings to the table an almost unstoppable offense. Burning not only the target but the landscape. We lost two cameras recording the damaged nearby, that's how hot the heat was" Bren said

_Edge Zuko_

"Who will win this fight, Edward, he is strong, smart, and cool. Enough said" Rommel said smirking

"Zuko, he may have a bit of a temper, but to be able to control fire takes a lot of finesse, Fire is a powerful element, more then just earth and stones" Bren said

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Prince of the Fire Nation_

Shows Zuko in his royal clothing, looking out a balcony where many people watch from below

_Vs State Alchemist_

It shows Edward standing among other state alchemists in uniform; he was looking at a crime scene.

_A mistake in the past_

It shows Edward and his brother Alphonse about to do the human transmutation

_Vs a mistake in judgment_

Shows a young Zuko speaking out at his father's war meeting

_Finesse in technique _

It shows Zuko carefully manipulating a ball of fire

_Vs Great Overkill_

It shows Edward forming a giant statue of the Sun got Leto and makes it move to smash the ground.

"Lets start this up" Bren said hitting a key on his laptop starting the simulation.

The Simulation opens up in a forest where Zuko was walking through. On his back where the two blades, his Guan Dao, and his bow.

Edward was also walking through the woods but he came upon Zuko.

Both stared at each other and knew the other was a threat.

Zuko pulled from his back his Guan Dao and twirled it a bit and ran at Edward shouting a battle cry.

Ed ducked and sent a kick at Zuko which Zuko blocked with part of the staff; Zuko was almost knocked down by the force. But he regained his composure and ran back and sent a swipe now that his range was better.

Ed pulled back and clapped his hands together and he touched his right arm. He formed the automail blade and grinned.

Zuko was surprised but he swiped at Ed once again but this time Ed ducked and sent a swipe of his own which cut the metal handle of the pole arm in half prompting Zuko to pull back a bit. He ran back into the forest and he soon was hidden by the trees.

Ed looked around tying to listen for anything that would let him find Zuko. He then heard the whizzing sound of an arrow which hit his left arm pinning it to a nearby tree.

Ed panicked a bit but he used his right hand to clap the pined left and then touched the tree and it formed into a large wooden barrier, with his arm now freed, he kept his composure and waited for the next attack. It came sooner then expected, the arrow whizzed through the arrow and went through the wooden barrier, just stopping right in front of Ed's face.

He clapped his hands and touched the ground and he formed a cannon.

"Take this!" He shouted and he fired a cannonball in the direction of the arrow shots, the cannonball cleared away a large amount of trees and Zuko was nearly hit by the improvised weapon.

Zuko dropped the bow and took a deep breath, and he let out a large stream of fire that took Ed by surprise.

He backed away from the barrier as it was useless against the attack and he clapped his hands and touched the ground again to form a stone barrier.

Zuko fired a few more shots at the barrier but it didn't penetrate the wall.

Ed heard the sound of the fireballs stop and he touched the wall and from it fired a spray of stones that took Zuko by surprise, the stones hit him dead on and sent him further back out of the forest and into a clear area, behind him was a large ravine and he drew his swords.

Ed came out of the forest holding his automail arm, he grinned at Zuko because he currently had the upper hand.

Zuko glared at Ed and ran at him, using his graceful moves to swing at Ed.

Ed barely at time to dodge and he clapped his hands together but Zuko was fast, he swung both swords down and it cut through the arm breaking it in half.

Ed sent a kick right into Zuko's chest knocking him back a bit, he was almost at the edge of the ravine, but Ed touched the ground and changed the earth to be more fragile.

The ground beneath Zuko cracked and he knew what was about to happen, he fell down the ravine shouting.

Ed smiling and clutched the machine stump where Zuko cut part of the arm off.

Winner: Edward

"This was the closet game so far, with Ed winning 563 times over Zuko's 437 times" Bren said

Stats

Edward

Automail Blade: 230

Earth Cannon: 134

Hand to Hand Combat: 42

Alchemy: 157

_It was Edwards's automail blade that had the most kills, with its simplistic style and ease of use, which was the key reason Edward won._

Zuko

Twin Dao Swords: 107

Guan Dao: 52

Yumi Bow: 114

Fire Bending: 164

"Zuko doesn't always fight alone, but Edward has fought on his own many times so I guess it was easy for him to win" Bren said sighing

"Edward had good offense and good defense, both are needed for combat and that's why he won" Rommel said

It finally shows Ed looking at the stump and sighing, "Damn it Winry is gonna kill me when she sees this" He groaned and he picked up the broken off arm and walked off.

AN: Sorry to all Zuko fans (if any LOL)


	5. Lone Wanderer Vs HK47

AN: For this next match up, as I will be using the Lone Wanderer, I will assume that he is male, white and a good guy. And uses light weaponry that would be easy to obtain, rather then the laser weapons that's Enclave or Brotherhood of Steel use. As always send me characters and match up ideas and I will see what I can do.

_The Lone Wanderer_

_Hero of the Wasteland and powerful warrior._

_HK47_

_A Deadliest Assassin droid whose skills in combat are almost unmatched._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera smiling

"This is a match up I really am excited about. Both of these warriors are pretty much one man armies" Bren said

Rommel looked up from the table of the weapons that would be used.

"Who would win, hands down HK47, he is designed to kick ass, kill anyone, and chew bubblegum…and he is all out of gum" Bren said chuckling a bit

"How long were you waiting for that line? Anyway I think the Lone Wanderer, he survived the harsh wasteland and he has something a droid doesn't have, a brain. Sure HK was designed to kill but humans can do things in clever and alternative ways" Rommel said

HK47

Blaster Rifle

Thermal Detonator

Vibroblade

Lone Wanderer

Assault Rifle

Frag Grenade

Baseball Bat

Combat Shotgun

_Both Sides use useful weapons, but which ones will be more powerful?_

_For the first Test, they decided to test their main weapons._

Assault rifle Vs Blaster rifle

It shows the clip of the Lone Wanderer firing a clip of ammo into a group of ballistic dummies.

After he finished emptying the click Bren and Rommel nodded their heads. Yeah that was a lot of damage, perfect against a group of enemies and one on one it would be useful.

HK47 wasn't amused

Commentary: The Meatbag may do well with lead, but I use blasters, allow me to show you my marksman skills on these meatbag dummies.

HK47 held his blaster rifle up and took aim at his dummies. Three shots went out against the three dummies and Bren and Rommel saw that each shot was a head shot, literally between the eyes.

"Yikes" Bren said

"Well in the first episode we tested these rifles, they were pretty good, not laser rifle perfect but its clear that against lead this gun is more accurate" Rommel said to Bren

"Agreed" Bren said

_Edge: HK47_

_The next test was explosives…or it would have been…._

Bren looked at the camera sighing

"First episode, we tested Thermal Detonators against the Frag Grenade, and we already proved that Thermal detonator was better" Bren said

"Yeah" Rommel said

_Edge: HK47_

_The next test would be close range weapons._

Baseball Bat Vs vibroblade

"Now we already tested the vibroblade but we are comparing it to a new weapon so we still need to test it" Bren said

It shows HK47 holding the blade in front of a gel dummy, if he could grin he would be as he swung down. The sword went straight through the shoulder making Bren and Rommel rub theirs

Prideful Remark: I believe the blade went 7.242 inches

Bren measured and found him to be correct

"That is painful" Rommel said

The lone wanderer stepped up to back if you pardon the pun and held the bat in his hand. He took a beat breath and swung a hard hit that made a sickening crack on the gel torso.

Bren examined the head, and shook his head

"Dead, instant head trauma, Yakuza Vs Mafia all over again…" Bren said

"The Vibroblade is a good weapon, and so is the baseball bat, but both need force to do real damage, but I would have to give this advantage to the baseball bat but only by so much" Rommel said

"Baseball bat worked wonders, I like swords as much as the next guy but the bat could literally knock HK's block off" Bren said

_Edge: Lone Wanderer_

_For the final Test, it will be the Lone Wanderer's combat shotgun against the metal armor that HK47 is made up off. Naturally since they can't use the real HK47 they brought in a similar model, an HK50 unit._

The unit stood looking around waiting for something to happen.

The Lone Wanderer took aim with his shotgun and fired on the unit.

It fell to the ground in a crumpled heap

It groaned a bit and spoke a bit in a low tone

Pained Statement:….owww….

The Lone Wanderer fired one more spray into the head destroying it.

"The shotgun is good, but we had a target that wasn't running around. So that could affect the tests" Bren said

"Armor is good, and so is the shotgun. I think all in all I rather have a big gun then armor. Shotgun" Rommel said

_Edge: Shotgun_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_It's a battle of opposites, who will win?_

_Son of a dreamer?_

It shows a picture of the young Lone Wander with his father James.

_Vs creation of the Sith_

It shows Darth Revan working on the deactivated HK47

_Assassin for the corrupt_

It shows HK47 standing next to a hutt

_Vs Hero of the Wastes_

It shows the Lone Wanderer among Brotherhood of Steel members

_Honorable fighter_

It shows the Lone Wanderer running straight up against a group of raiders

_Against dirty tactics _

It shows HK47 standing around a corner, he peered around it and pressed a switch he was holding, an explosion rang out against a man he was trying to assassinate

"Lets start this up" Bren said hitting a key on his switch.

The Simulation opens up to HK47 walking around an old abandoned school. He seemed to be looking for someone.

The Lone Wanderer was looking around on the opposite side of the school, right now he was wearing his Armored Vault Uniform. He was patrolling the hallways looking for anything useful.

Both met up in a hallway a short time later, and stared at each other, until HK47 broke the silence.

Joyous Remark: The Lone Wanderer, I've been looking for you. Now then let's get down to business.

HK47 held up his blaster rifle and the Lone Wanderer realized this one was out to get him. He ducked around the corner nearly getting blasted by the shot.

HK47 walked forward

Statement: It is always more enjoyable when the meatbags run

The Lone Wanderer ducked into a nearby classroom and drew his frag grenade.

He waited for the sound of the metal footsteps and when he heard something he pulled the pin and threw the grenade

HK47 noticed the grenade and jumped back nearly getting hit by the blast

He fired a few shots into the classroom and then walked in.

Statement: Come out where ever you are

That was answered very quickly as the Lone Wanderer was on the other side of the room and he fired on the droid with his assault rifle.

The bullets didn't seem to do much damage to the metal figure as he pulled out a thermal detonator and threw it.

The lone wanderer ran out of the classroom through the other door just before the blast got him and he ran down another door marked "Boiler Room"

The HK unit calmly followed him down the stairs but was met with a spray of lead by the shotgun. The Lone Wanderer had waited at the foot of the steps and he knocked HK47 down and it did a bit of damage to his torso. HK47 got up and seemed a little unmoved.

Annoyed Statement: That hurt you know

HK47 ran at the Lone Wanderer and knocked the shotgun out of his hands with a few well placed strikes and he pulled back.

The Lone Wanderer pulled back as well and drew his bat from his back and HK47 pulled from his side his vibroblade.

They stared at each other for a moment when the Lone Wander ran at him first, he swung at HK47 who dodged the swing, and he sent a thrust with his blade into the Lone Wanderer's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

Statement: You can't win, not by a long shot meatbag

The Lone Wanderer glared at HK47 and kept his grip on the bat and he swung at the HK47 hitting it's right arm and breaking it.

HK47 dropped the blade and sent a back hand with his left onto the Wanderer causing him to fall back and then he pulled from his side another thermal detonator.

Statement: It was fun but it has to end here

HK47 dropped the thermal detonator onto the ground next to the Lone Wanderer and ran up the stairs. The Lone Wanderer looked in horror as the explosive flashed red and then went off.

Winner: HK47

"Another pretty close match up, HK47 won 537 times against the Lone Wanderer's 463 kills" Bren said

Stats

HK47

Blaster Rifle: 210

Thermal Detonator: 238

Vibroblade: 89

_HK47's thermal detonator had the most kills against the unarmored opponent along with the accurate blaster rifle this was a deadly combination._

Lone Wanderer

Assault Rifle: 54

Frag Grenade: 105

Baseball bat: 90

Combat Shotgun: 214

_The Lone Wanderer's best weapon was in fact the combat shotgun, with great speed and power it was the only weapon that stood a chance against HK47's armor._

"I knew HK47 was going to win, made by a Sith Lord, a large list of terminated targets, and great use in weapons….there was no doubt in my mind" Bren said

"Sure HK47 won, but the Lone Wanderer used other weapons, if he had the Fatman then he would have won hands down" Rommel said

The Final Clip shows HK47 calmly walking out, most likely to seek out the next target.

AN: Sorry to all Fallout 3 fans.


	6. WFSS Vs Shadow Ops

AN: Please note that this match up is a special one. It isn't any group that exists in real life or in the game universe. It is in fact My Style of fighting against Rommel's. That's right. Me Vs Rommel. Also I am introducing a new character, thanks to TitanWolf. Anyway enjoy.

_The WFSS_

_An elite squadron whose skills to get the job done earned them honor and respect from both friends and foe._

_The Shadow Ops_

_The Mysterious group of mercenaries whose tactics in combat had led them to victory against even the toughest of enemies._

_Who is Deadliest?_

It opens up to Bren and Rommel staring at each other from opposing sides of the room. Rommel was in full commander uniform. His malted black jacket and black peaked cap looked snazzy on him. On the side of his right arm, you could see the insignia of the WFSS, a black iron cross on a blue background. He smirked at Bren.

Bren's outfit was a full black army fatigues and jacket. Further adding to the mysterious name the only spot on his uniform that wasn't black was a small white square with his insignia, a small Japanese Character, Kage or shadow, right on the left shoulder of his uniform. He pushed his glasses up and turned to the Camera.

"This is the fight I've been waiting for, my squad against Rommel's" Bren said, "Obviously we can't fight each other in real life, so we will do the next best thing. I will have us both test our weapons and then I will impute the weapon data into the simulation and we will see which military team is better" Bren said

_The WFSS is named after the Nazi's Waffen-SS, formed after World War II; this military group had shown many achievements. By using skills with weapons to the point of perfection and the will to complete the mission no matter the cost this group has proven themselves powerful._

_Rommel has been a WFSS officer for years and will be representing this groups weapons._

_The Shadow Ops are a mercenary group formed to fight in any conflict. The only rule is to fight with stealth and precision. At one point or another this group has been in major conflicts and have yet to be defeated._

_Bren has also been apart of the Shadow Ops but only has a top operative rather then officer. He will represent his groups weapons._

"Before we get started, I want to introduce someone, the newest member of the team. Russell" Bren said and the man came on screen, he had short brown hair, and was a bit chubby, but he seemed serious in his white lab coat

"He will be working the medical know how and be imputing the data for me this episode" Bren explained

"Right" Russell said

_Both groups will be bringing very powerful weapons._

WFSS

STG44

Luger Pistol

Steilhandgranate

Scoped K98

MP40

Panzerschreck

Shadow Ops

Tar-21

.44 Magnum

Semtex Grenade

Intervention Sniper

AA12

Riot Shield

_For the first test they will test out the main weapons of the groups, the STG44 against the Tar-21_

It shows all three of them at the firing range. There was a wall that looked like a street with windows and a few dummy targets set around.

"Alright guys" Russell said Bren held his Tar-21 and Rommel his STG44

"I have a wall lined up with Targets, you each have been given a full clip of ammo, first Bren will fire on the walls of dummies and try to take them out. Then Rommel will have his turn on another set" Russell explained

Bren nodded and took aim

"Fire" Russell said and Bren took fire. And soon 90 bullets were sprayed out in 35 seconds.

"Clear" Bren said reloading his gun.

"Alright lets take a look at the damage" Russell said looking at some of the dummies. What he noticed was that Bren had done mostly body shots, all were fatal.

"Not bad. Shot in the heart, liver, and lungs. Easy kills" Russell said

"Shadow Ops makes sure that they can't live" Bren said

"Of course, but perhaps I should show my skills" Rommel said taking aim at another wall.

"Fire" Russell said and Rommel took fire with his STG44 and fired his 30 rounds in bursts and he stopped when he ran out of ammo

"All head shots" Rommel said reloading

Russell looked at the dummies, he was impressed, Rommel had fired nothing but head shots.

"Instant death, Bren may have got vital shots but they still could fire a few rounds before dying" Russell said

_The Tar-21 does have more ammo and speed, but the STG44 is much more accurate_

"Rommel had head shots, takes good aim, and in battle that's what going to win a fight" Russell said

_Edge: WFSS_

_But that's not the only weapon that both sides use. _

Bren was holding his AA12 shotgun and Rommel had his MP40

"So for close range weapons I set up some dummy targets 5 meters away, lets see how much damage you two can do" Russell said

Rommel was first off, and he opened fired on the dummy, using both head shots and body shots and then he stopped and turned around to see the others

"Too easy" Rommel said reloading his gun

"Yikes, head shots, and body shots, all in vital areas" Russell said

Bren took his turn and fired 10 shots at the dummy but when they looked at the dummy, the marks were not so deadly.

"You did do some damage but it isn't enough to call it a kill, maybe a wounding. If you were closer the fully automatic shotgun would most certainly be a problem but his weapon is not for mid range, it is close range but in terms of close quarter combat, the MP40 is the better gun" Russell said

_Edge: WFSS_

_But Bren isn't out yet, he thinks just because his shotgun couldn't reach his target doesn't mean he could lose in close quarters_

"I think fans of gun swingers know this, the .44 Magnum" Bren said holding the shiny revolver

"Alright, I am going to have you shoot a gel torso from 5 meters away, Rommel will do the same after you with his" Russell said

Bren took careful aim and fired six shots in rapid succession

"Alright lets take a look, hmm interesting" Russell said looking at the bullet wounds

"Four shots at the rib cage, one miss, and one in the neck, this guy is dead" Russell said

_That maybe true but Rommel has a pistol that he knows is reliable_

"This is the Luger Pistol, Germans know how to make good weapons" Rommel said taking aim with one hand

He fired three shots, then three more, and finally the last two he aimed down low

"Three in the ribs, one for each shoulder and neck, and the last two, I went for the crotch" Rommel said reloading 

Russell just looked at the bullet wounds, Rommel was dead on

"I can understand the other shots, but why the crotch?" Russell asked

"Shows I can aim" Rommel said smirking

"In terms of power, Bren has the advantage, but you need two hands to use a magnum thanks to its kick. But Rommel has more shots, and can hold it with one hands….I can't call it" Russell, said

_As both sides are equal in pistols the edge goes to no one_

_Edge: Draw_

_But some battles are not won face to face; sometimes a long range sniper is the right solution._

Bren was holding his intervention sniper

"CheyTac M200 Intervention, sure it's a bolt action, but it is perfect for those who want to make sure the target won't be coming back up" Bren said

Rommel held his Kar98k

"Ever heard the term, it ain't broke, don't fix it" Rommel said, "This is an example, in fact this sniper right here, has saved my life a few times in the past" Rommel added

"Alright, I got a test set up, you are going to be 200 yards up on that hill, and I want you to hit a target, but to make it harder, I put a window in front of the gel dummy, and put a hostage that you can not harm. And the window is at 75 degrees to make it even harder, your target, right between his eyes" Russell said

Rommel got the first shot, he was crouching on the grass and suddenly….he fired and the glass shattered and the dummy was knocked down.

"Lets take a look" Russell said looking at the target

"One shot, right in the left shoulder, away from the hostage too" Russell said

"Had to make sure the hostage was safe" Rommel said

"True, but you missed the head" Russell said

Bren's turn was up and he was crouching on the grass, he took careful aim and he fired, and the dummy's head exploded

"Boom, headshot" Bren said to himself as they took a look at the dummy

"Yikes that was a real head shot" Russell said picking up a fake eye

"Hey, if I'm sniping you, head shots are the best kind of take downs" Bren said

"Provided you don't harm the hostage" Rommel added

"The Intervention is a more accurate sniper rifle, the edge obviously has to go to Bren" Russell said

_Edge: Shadow Ops_

_For the next test, it is time to light things up with explosives._

Rommel held the Stielhandgranate or as more commonly called, the potato masher

"This is one weapon I really get a kick out of, perfect for throwing and it will take out plenty of enemies" Rommel explained

"Right, well I got some targets over there" Russell said pointing in the direction of three dummies about 20 yards away.

"Right" Rommel said pulling the fuse and throwing the stick grenade in a long arch

The explosion engulfed the targets and they were blown to pieces

"Too easy" Rommel said

"I can easily see that those are three kills" Russell said looking at the damage

Bren smiled and pulled out his own grenade, the semtex grenade

"Maybe this will change your opinion on this matter" Bren said walking to his targets, he pulled the pin and stuck the grenade on one of the targets, and ran like hell. The explosion engulfed the three targets and they were burned and blown to pieces and to the crisp

"Impressive, sticks to enemies, and has a bigger explosion" Russell said

_Edge: Black Ops_

_For the final test both sides will be testing two special weapons_

Bren held a riot shield on his arm.

"This is mostly put on the back of Shadow Ops, go for defense and offense. We even study Spartan shield tactics to be good with this weapon" Bren explained

"Right, so you hit this dummy's head and the shot gauge should determine how much damage your sending into your target" Russell said

Bren took a deep breath and he sent a slam using the side of the riot shield right into the dummy's face

"Ouch, this impact is about the same as a car hitting you, if the shock doesn't kill you, the impact would knock you out" Russell said

"Yeah, it is a bit heavy, so I try not to do that move often" Bren said rubbing his arm

_The riot shield may have some kick to it, but Rommel thinks his weapon will blow away the competition_

Rommel held up what looked like a bazooka

"This is the Panzerschreck, may weigh a lot, but this is German for Tank Terror for a reason" Rommel explained

He took aim at some Dummy targets (dressed up like Bren for some inspiration) and fired. The explosion engulfed them and they were gone

"I felt that one" Bren said rubbing his shoulder

"Between the two weapons, the riot shield is good for defense and a bit of offense, but the panzerschreck is like the hand of god, it will destroy anything you aim it at" Russell said

_Edge: WFSS_

_Now Russell will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. Since both group operate in cells of 5, this will be a squad on squad battle. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky bullet, Russell will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner. _

_Who will win?_

_Mercenaries_

It shows a squad of Shadow Ops taking money from a US government official

_Vs Military Group_

Shows a Squad of WFSS saluting to their General

_Old Firearms_

It shows a squad of WFSS soldiers firing MP40s at some enemy soldiers

_Vs Modern Firearms_

It shows two Shadow Op soldiers firing their TAR-21's at a man trying to hold a woman hostage

_Subtle tactics _

It shows a Shadow Op sneaking up behind a soldier and slitting his throat

_Vs Straight on assault_

It shows three WFSS soldiers charging through a hallway, guns a blazing and taking down multiple foes.

"Lets do this" Russell said hitting the final key opening up the simulation

The Simulation opens up to a small harbor obviously abandoned for some time now. And a large Pzr IV Tank drives up on the outskirts and a squad of WFSS hop out.

Their uniforms were the same except for the leader Rommel whose uniform was more elegant and he didn't wear a garrison cap. He held his STG44 and Luger at his side.

Each of the other soldiers had their own weapons, one had a K98, another had the panzerschreck. The last two both had MP40s and STG44.

Rommel scanned the area for any enemy activity

On the other side of the harbor it shows Bren and his squad of Shadow Ops all wearing identical uniforms. On his side was the TAR-21 and .44 Magnum, another soldier had his intervention on his back. Another one was holding an AA12 and Riot shield on his back. Another had a TAR-21 and riot shield. The last one had a TAR-21 and AA-12

Bren used some hand signals to give a plan to his squad and they nodded their heads in agreement and split up. 4, including Bren, went one way while the sniper went into a nearby warehouse and got into position.

Rommel and his team slowly made their way through the maze of warehouses, all keeping an eye out when one STG44 soldier turned around the corner in front of them and fell to the ground.

The sniper had got him and he reset the bolt action, waiting for his next target.

WSFF: 4

Shadow Ops: 5

Rommel gave a signal for his sniper to take position in the nearby building and to get rid of the other sniper while the others take a different route around.

The Sniper ran into the building to prepare to take out the other sniper.

Bren and his forces soon made it to a fork in the road thanks to a large wall of crates and split up, Bren and the TAR-21 user went right, the other two went left.

The WFSS sniper went to the upper level of the building and took aim out the window and saw the sniper. He smiled and took aim, and fired.

The Shadow Op went down with a well placed head shot.

Shadow Ops: 4

WSFF: 4

Rommel and the others made it into another warehouse and Rommel split everyone up to cover more ground.

The Last STG44 user walked along side of a crate and met up with the two soldiers who both had riot shield on, he ducked back in time not to get shot by the duo and he pulled out a Stielhandgranate and tossed it at the two.

The explosion took one of them out, but the TAR-21 user had held up his shield in time not to get engulfed into the blast.

He charged down the harbor around the corner where he slammed the shield into the Soldier.

From his perch, the sniper watched as his comrade was being attacked by the shield user and he took careful aim.

The WFSS soldier tried hard to dodge the attacks but he was slammed into a wall. He was about to be smashed when a shot rang out and the Shadow Op fell down dead thanks to a head shot.

WFSS: 4

Shadow Ops: 2

The sniper grinned but heard something, he turned around only to see Bren behind him with his Magnum and the last thing he saw was the .44 caliber bullet fired at his head

WFSS: 3

Shadow Ops: 2

Rommel and the panzerschreck user turned a corner and saw the TAR-21 and AA-12 user looking around.

Rommel gave the signal and his comrade fired his anti-tank weapon sending the man flying right into a crate and leaving a blood stain it as a reminder of his flight.

WFSS: 3

Shadow Ops: 1

Bren looked around on the harbor dock and noticed one of the soldiers clutching his chest from his previous fight, and he took him out with his TAR-21 but not before being seen by Rommel and his partner.

WFSS: 2

Shadow Ops: 1

Rommel and the man open fired on him, Rommel with his STG44 and his comrade with his luger.

Bren ducked a corner but not without pulling out a semtex grenade, he pulled the pin and tossed it back

Rommel and the soldier gave chase but the semtex went off taking out the comrade leaving Rommel alone.

Bren ran into a warehouse and turned around and took aim at the door with his TAR-21, once Rommel came in, he would taken down.

Bren waited but then he felt two shots on his back and he fell down, he turned his head to see Rommel looking at him with his Luger pointed at his face. He went around and took another way in.

Bren tried to pull up his TAR-21 but Rommel fired a shot right into his face quickly killing him.

"Too easy" Rommel said reloading his pistol.

Winner: WFSS

"This was a very close match up, with the WFSS winning 504 out of 1000 times. That was very close" Russell said.

Stats

WFSS

STG44: 143

Luger Pistol: 23

Steilhandgranate: 48

Scoped K98: 61

MP40: 182

Panzerschreck: 47

Shadow Ops

TAR-21:192

.44 Magnum: 31

Semtex Grenade: 153

Intervention Sniper: 78

AA12: 39

Riot Shield: 3

_It was the WFSS's STG44 and MP40 that had the most kills, with everything else in double digits. While the Shadow Ops only had their TAR-21 and Semtex grenades could get triple digits. Their riot shield had only 3 kills._

"I knew the WFSS would win, we are tough, and we get the job done." Rommel said

"So we lost, look at it this way, at least I tried" Bren said calmly, he seemed upset but he smiled.

The final scene shows Rommel walking out of the warehouse but not before saluting Bren's body.

"You did good, we are just better" Rommel said closing the door.

AN: Heh, that was a tough chapter to write. Seriously that was the longest, and hardest. But I guess it is to be expected. Like I said before send in new ideas.


	7. Commander Shepard Vs Master Chief

AN: My Friend TitanWolf and I are having an on going bet for season two of the Deadliest Warrior, we each pick a side (or both in this case) if you lose, we update the chapter, if we both pick the loser, we both update. Since Attila kicked ass in the last episode, we both lost. So hopefully my next pick will be a winner. Also for the sake of this chapter, Shepard shall be a good guy, male, and I will let you decide on what he looks like.

_Master Chief_

_Spartan hero whose skills in the military combat have earned him the reputation for being the best of the best._

_Commander Shepard_

_Hero of the Alliance Military, whose victory against the Geth, Collectors, and reapers, has him known to be the hero for human and alien alike._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera smiling

"Time for another good fight, hero Vs hero. And today we got two of the best military fighters from the Space Era, Master Chief and Commander Shepard" Bren said

Rommel looked at the weapons on a nearby table

"Both fighters used good weapons in each of their adventures, all of which are firearms, this could make the fight come even" Rommel said

"Who do I think will win? Commander Shepard, he saved the world from killer machines, the size of planets too, that's something to say" Bren said

"Master Chief, smart, tough, and built for combat, no contest" Rommel said.

Master Chief

MA5C Assault Rifle

M90 Shotgun

MG6 Magnum

M41 Rocket Launcher

Shepard

M-76 Revenant Assault Rifle

M-27 Scimitar Shotgun

M-6 Carnifex Pistol

M-100 Grenade Launcher

_To test the weapons for Master Chief, we brought in Spartan J10 or Jacob. He has been the leader of the KWAC squad and is familiar with the Spartan tactics and skills. _

_For Shepard's team, we have Garrus Vakarian, a turian sniper and close friend of Commander Shepard, along with Grunt, a krogan warrior whose skills in heavy weaponry will be a use for the testing._

"Alright let's fire this up" Russell said putting on his rubber gloves in anticipation of the carnage.

_The first test will be using both warriors basic and most used weapon, the assault rifle._

It moves to the firing range where Jacob held his MA5C in his hands.

"A good machine, basic but it does the job, plenty of ammo and good stopping power" Jacob explained

"Right, so what I need you to do, is you see across the range, we three dummies lined up, just fire at them, and we will see the damage" Rommel explained

Jacob took position and from beneath his helmet smiled, he fired a spray of bullets at the trio of dummies and in about 30 seconds stopped and reloaded

"Alright let's take a look at the damage" Rommel said

Russell took a look at the target dummies

"I'm seeing a lot of hits, but upon further inspection I notice that the wounds may be hitting, they aren't doing much bullet penetration, don't get me wrong this would do a lot of damage, but they might be able to fire a few bullets back" Russell said

_The MA5C may not have impressed the judges, but perhaps Shepard's gun will do the damage._

Garrus held the Revenant rifle in his hands.

"The Commander found this rifle in the collector ship, it is extremely powerful. Almost can rival my personal sniper rifle" Garrus explained

He took position and open fired on the wall of dummies, and after a while he stopped firing and reloaded the thermal clips

Russell looked at the damage

"Interesting, while Master Chief's weapon was more accurate, each shot went at least 5 inches into the dummies, however not many shots hit…hmmm most interesting" Russell said

"So who gets the edge?" Rommel asked

"I think both should, one can hit more, but the other has more power" Bren said

"I agree" Russell said

_Edge: Draw_

_For the next test its time to get up close and personal_

Grunt held the scimitar and smiled; only it was more of a serious smile.

"This weapon is Shepard's best shotgun, I've personally seen it shoot through two collectors, and wounded a third. All with one pull of the trigger" Grunt said in his low tone of voice.

"Really, I'd like to see that" Jacob said

"With pleasure" Grunt said aiming it at the Spartan and Bren intervened

"Uh Grunt, the target is that way" Bren said pointing at the Dummy

"Right…" Grunt said almost disappointed, he got close to the dummy and cocked the shotgun

"When your ready" Rommel said

Grunt didn't wait, he fired into the chest leaving a large hole in the dummy and then one in the head which literally shot the head clean off, or would have if not for the fake blood spilling out.

"Too easy" He muttered

Russell shook his head slowly

"I don't even need to put my gloves on, that shotgun literally blasted a hole right in the dummy's chest, what more can I say" Russell said

Jacob held his shotgun

"Know what, sure you got power, but mine is a lot lighter, and I'm sure I got better range" Jacob said

He went to his dummy and was twice the length Grunt was standing, which was more like two feet, Jacob was four feet.

Jacob took aim and fired at the head, pumped, then fired another shot, then fired one more shot blasting the head right off, he pumped one last time.

"Not bad" Russell said looking at the headless dummy

"Master Chief's shotgun is a good weapon, and it has better range, but I can't deny that the Scimitar literally blasted freakin hole in the dummy, that said, Shepard gets the edge" Rommel said

_Edge: Shepard_

_For the next test, it will be the personal side arms that will be tested._

Jacob held his magnum

"Over the years, these things have gotten weaker, but they are always handing in a pinch" Jacob said aimed at his target dummy

He fired one shot and it's face was blown off

"Course head shots still can hurt, a lot" Jacob added

"I concur" Bren added

Garrus held the Carnifex

"This weapon is really known as a hand cannon, high power, easy to carry, may only have a few shots, but each shot will be a critical blow, like so" Garrus said and with the skills of a marksmen, he tossed the pistol in the air grabbed it as it fell and fired on the gel dummy doing a head shot as well.

Everyone, including Jacob clapped at the performance.

"Both guns are really good" Russell said, "But if I have to give an edge, its got to be the gun with more fire power, the Carnifex" He added

_Edge: Shepard_

_For the Final test, it will be special weapons, both of which are known to give a bang for the buck_

Grunt held the grenade launcher

"This weapon is very useful for taking out multiple targets, with a high rate of fire and little recoil, this is one weapon even I don't want to stand in front off when it goes off" Grunt said

"Good, because we set up a group of targets right about 50 feet away, think you could hit it?" Bren asked

"Probably" Grunt said taking aim; he fired off three shots and each shot rained down on the targets, blowing them up quite nicely.

"Good shooting" Rommel said

"Thanks" Grunt said

_The Grenade Launcher may have been impressive but Jacob thinks he has something even better_

"Gentlemen, I give you the M41 rocket launcher, duel barrels for quick double shots, and it can take down tanks, groups of enemies, or that one neighbor who really pisses you off" Jacob said grinning from beneath the helmet

Everyone chuckled

"Right, think you can make 50 feet?" Bren asked

"Of course" Jacob said taking aim at his group of targets, he fired one shot and then fired another

The first set off a large explosion but the second only added to the carnage, dummies flew into the air and one's head even landed right at Bren's feet

"Ok I feel like this happened to me before" Bren kicked the head away.

"Damn" Rommel said, he was almost speechless

"Ok who would I give the edge to, I got to give it to the rocket launcher, sure it only has two shots, but the blast is something to be impressed by" Russell said

"I got to go with the rockets, fast, deadly, and can fire straight, the grenade launcher needs to be fired in an arch, the rockets, no need" Bren said

_Edge: Master Chief_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. To make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky bullet, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner. _

_Who will win?_

_Spartan_

It shows A Group of Spartan soldiers lined up at attention

_Vs Spectre_

It shows Shepard in his N7 Armor standing at attention

_Trained Commander_

It shows a young Shepard doing pushups along side other soldiers

_Vs engineered Super soldier_

It shows a young boy whose face is turned away from the camera, being strapped to a table

"Lets do this" Bren said hitting the last key on the key board.

The Simulation opens up in some old Forerunner ruins; Master Chief with his weapons on his back is looking around the area.

On another part of the ruins Shepard with his weapons on his back was also looking around the area.

Both sides walk into a large circular room where they faced each other.

Shepard went for his grenade launcher and aimed it at Master Chief who turned and ran back the way he came just as Shepard fired three shots at the doorway.

Chief turned and could be heard breathing heavily, he was caught off guard but he was ready to fight back, he pulled off his back his rocket launcher and aimed it down the hallway, ready for Shepard to walk out of the door and into his range.

Shepard had dropped his launcher and walked out of the doorway; he heard the shot of the rocket launcher and pulled back before being hit by the rocket.

He pulled out his assault rifle and ran back out and ducked in time not to get shot again by the second shot.

He open fired on Chief who turned and ran further down the hallway and into an open room where he pulled out his assault rifle and prepared to fire on him

Shepard followed Chief and was almost taken out by a burst fire of bullets.

Shepard stood back and fired a few shots from around the corner.

Shepard ran out of clips and pulled out his shotgun and ran out firing two shots at Chief, they didn't do much damage thanks to the distance but it did surprise Master Chief.

Shepard slammed the gun out of Chief's hands with the shotgun and fired at close range and barely missed, Chief clutched his side and quickly pulled his shotgun and fired at Shepard knocking him back onto the ground.

Chief ran further down the corridors and came into a large open area, light shone through from the almost glass like ceiling

Shepard stepped into the room and clutched his chest, thank goodness for his armor.

Chief pulled out his magnum and fired a few shots at Shepard who ducked behind a fallen pillar, he drew his Carnifex and came back up and fired two shots, one missed but the other shot the magnum out of Master Chief's hands

He jumped up and ran at Chief who grabbed Shepard and they began to wrestle each other, Shepard was trying to aim his pistol at Chief and he was trying to prevent that

Chief kneed Shepard knocking him down and he turned to grab his Magnum but Shepard grabbed his leg knocking him down, he quickly grabbed his gun and fired three times right at the back of Master Chief's head, the fight was over…

_Winner: Commander Shepard_

"Out of 1000 battles Commander Shepard won 672 times but then again I'm not surprised, Shepard is a tough fighter, he has better weapons and good training, Master Chief is tough, but not enough" Bren said

Stats

Shepard

M-76 Revenant Assault Rifle: 112

M-27 Scimitar Shotgun: 236

M-6 Carnifex Pistol: 178

M-100 Grenade Launcher: 146

Master Chief

MA5C Assault Rifle: 37

M90 Shotgun: 125

MG6 Magnum: 22

M41 Rocket Launcher: 144

_Every Weapon Commander Shepard used, had kills in triple digits, with the Scimitar Shotgun having the most kills. While Master Chief's weapons, powerful but not enough to take on the killing power of Shepard's weapons._

"Not surprised Shepard won, he is strong and smart. A Deadly combination if your going against him" Grunt said

"So we lost, Master Chief still saved the Universe from the flood, and that's what really counts" Jacob said shaking his head.

The final Scene shows Shepard clutching his chest and walking out, but not without saluting his fallen enemy, he fought well today.

AN: Sorry Halo fans, but I think Mass Effect has the better toys, sorry.


	8. Sora Vs Robin

AN: Al Capone, why did you lose….oh well I lost a bet so I got to update, good thing I planned ahead for that outcome. Enjoy and maybe my choice next week will work.

_Sora_

_Wielder of the Keyblade and magic warrior against the heartless._

_Robin_

_Leader of the Teen Titans and user of multiple tools._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera and smiles

"Sora and Robin, one uses magic, the other uses tools. Both are good in a fight no matter what, that I can agree." Bren said

Rommel was looking over Robins tools

"I got to say that Robin knows how to make good tools, and I'm not someone who works with magic, that's Bren's department" Rommel said chuckling a bit

"I have to say that Sora would win, he has magic, and that means he won't be over laden with tools" Bren said

"Robin, he has the right tool for the right job, enough said" Rommel said

Robin

Bo Staff

Birdarang

Disk Grenade

Stun Blaster

Sora

Key Blade

Fire Spell

Ice Spell

Thunder Spell

_To test the weapons, they brought Roxas, the nobody of Sora meaning he is able to use the same abilities of Sora and more._

_For Robin, they found the man who inspired many of the tools and weapons, Batman himself._

"Alright let's see what we can do" Bren said smiling

_The first test will be with long range weapons_

It shows everyone outside at the firing range

"alright uh Batman we got a dummy at 15 yards from where we are standing, say it's a criminal, what would you use, or should I say Robin" Bren asked

"Robin uses the Birdarangs, modeled after my personal batarangs, using the same aerodynamic technology they can effectively knockout a criminal or do more damage" The Dark Knight explained

"I see, care to demonstrate?" Bren asked

Batman took the birdarang and threw it in a wide arc, it sailed right at the dummies head

"Boom headshot" Bren said chuckling

They took a look at the dummy and noticed the head had some fake blood coming out of the side

"So these were not meant to kill?" Bren asked

"Mostly to knock out a criminal, it is possible to kill them, but in our line of work we try to avoid that" Batman explained

"Ok I can see that" Bren said

Roxas grinned

"Sure that is cool and all, but I got a move that will not only hit a target but aim for it, the ice spell" Roxas said

"Really, then show it" Rommel said

He pressed a button and a clay pigeon (the disks used in competition) flung into the air and Roxas sent a small ice shard at it and they watched it home in and shatter the disk.

"Not bad" Bren said

"Ok this is an interesting match up, we got metal, against ice, both are good in a fight, but I have to give the edge to the move that doesn't need to be carried" Rommel said

_Edge: Sora_

"Alright so what else do you have to do?" Bren asked Batman

Batman held up a yellow disk

"This is a Disk Grenade, it has multiple features, which range from basic explosions to flash bangs" Batman explained.

"Alright, we got a small wall set up with the bag guy behind it, lets see how tough these grenades are" Rommel said

Batman threw the disk and it exploded in a large flash of fire and stone breaking up. The wall had fallen and the man behind it crushed

"The man is covered in brick and such, but he is still alive…barely, enough to get taken into custody" Russell said examining the dummy

It was Roxas's turn and he sent a burst of fire at his wall, but the wall was only scorched

"Sorry, but as much as I like fire, the disk grenade is a much better tool to taking on enemies" Bren said

_Edge: Robin_

_For the next test, its time to see how well they could stun an enemy_

"Alright Roxas what can you do?" Bren asked

"I got a thunder spell, great for stunning and I don't need anything else to use it" He said

He made his point by firing on a gel dummy with a shock sensor in it

In one brief moment the dummy lit up and it was scorched

"I'm not a doctor but I think that is a kill" Bren said as Russell took a look at the dummy

"Dead, and well done as well, that is a horrible way to die" Russell said

"But if you kill the criminal you can't interrogate them" Batman said

"That is true" Bren said, "So what's your method to shocking?" He asked

Batman held Robin's stun gun, it looked like a ray gun but a bright yellow with red decals

"The stun gun, able to send enough jolts to either stun a man or if the criminal is too dangerous to live, as a last resort can be set to kill" Batman explained

"I see, so could you use it on the gel dummy" Bren asked

Batman took aim and the gun fired a small burst of plasma and it burned the gel and it basically looked like the results of the Thunder Spell.

"So you can set the power on that?" Russell asked

"That is correct, it allows plenty of ways to use it" Batman said

"Between the two, the thunder spell is good, but it has no control, it is one setting, the stun gun can be changed for the right situation, edge stun gun" Rommel said

_Edge: Robin_

_For the final test, they test both fighter's melee and main weapons, Robin's Bo staff, and Sora's keyblade_

Roxas held up his keyblade and Batman pulled out a small metal pipe like object which opened up to reveal itself as the staff

"Alright, we need to test the power of each weapon, Roxas you hit the gel dummy and we see what kind of damage you can do" Bren said

Roxas held the keyblade and with a grunt swung it hard on the head of the dummy cracking the skull

"Yikes" Russell said taking a look at the damage

"Fractured skull, a concussion is the least that would happen, but it could be him dying in a few minutes or instant death, all I can say is that this is a tough weapon" Russell said

Batman took his turn and swung the staff multiple times, each blow was fast and hard and the skull was cracked in multiple places inside the gel torso.

"Not bad, fast and hard, easily a killing blow, but the keyblade done the same damage in less the time" Russell said

"Yeah, I like the staff, but the keyblade is more powerful then the staff, edge goes to Sora" Rommel said

_Edge: Sora_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. To make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky bullet, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner. _

_Who will win?_

_Hero against Crime_

It shows Robin standing on top of a building at night, looking down at the city below

_Vs Hero against heartless_

It shows Sora running into group of heartless drones and knocking them away with his blade

_Magic User_

Shows Sora sending multiple fire spells at a group of heartless

_Vs Tech user_

Shows Robin throwing a birdarang knocking a gun out of a bank robber's hand

_Subtle tactics_

It shows Robin sneaking up behind a criminal and knocking him out with one punch

_Vs Strong attacks_

It shows Sora spinning with his keyblade sending at least 14 heartless flying

"Alright let's see who wins" Bren said hitting the key on the keyboard

The Simulation opens up on top of the Wayne Corporation roof, Robin was standing on the edge looking out on the city when he heard something, he turned around holding a birdarang in his hand when he saw Sora who held his keyblade up.

Both stared at each other and then Sora made the first move, he sent an ice spell at Robin who threw his birdarang in response, both moves hit each other head on negating the spell and destroying the small weapon.

Robin pulled out a few grenade disks and sent them flying at Sora only to have them miss and create a large hole in the roof.

Sora sent a few fire spells at Robin and jumped down through the hole while Robin nearly got hit by the spells.

Robin jumped down and drew his stun gun but then fell to the ground in pain, he was shocked by a thunder spell by a waiting Sora.

He coughed a bit, nearly dead but he drew his staff which he swung at Sora

Sora blocked with the keyblade and they began to duel each other, Robin kept keeping on an assault of quick blows while Sora could barely block them.

Soon Sora was backed up against a window and he tried to swing his blade at Robin, but he was too slow, Robin used that moment to grab the blade, pull it out of Sora's hand and send a round house kick into his chest knocking him out of the window.

A thug could be heard on the ground below and Robin sighed.

_Winner: Robin_

"Ok, out of 1000 battles, robin won 524 times, against Sora's 476 kills. Mostly due to the fact that Robin's weapons were meant to do real damage against humans, yes magic was good but it didn't guarantee a kill." Bren explained

Stats

Robin

Bo Staff: 201

Birdarang: 114

Disk Grenade: 164

Stun Blaster: 45

Sora

Keyblade: 243

Fire Spell: 127

Ice Spell: 25

Thunder Spell: 81

_Every Weapon that Robin had used with the exception of the stun blaster had kills in the triple digits, while only Sora had his Keyblade and fire spell as the only triple digit weapon._

"I taught Robin everything he knows, and he learned a lot on his own, I'm proud of him" Batman said

"So Sora lost, I know how strong he is, and that won't change anything" Roxas said

The Final Scene Shows Robin walking out of the building on the ground floor, clutching his shoulder in pain.

AN: Sorry to all Kingdom Hearts fans.


	9. ODST Vs The Enclave

AN: I lost the bet, I didn't think the Rajput was that strong, but looking at his weapons….yeah never mind…. So here is the next match up, and sorry for the delay, my computer was broken, it had to be repaired and so on. But don't worry I will be working on this next chapter. Like before send in your ideas for match ups or just ideas for fighters so I can match em up.

_ODST_

_Earths Military might, whose troops fought bravely against the Covenant._

_The Enclave_

_Powerful Troops, who take no prisoner's, all in the name of their country._

_Who is Deadliest._

Bren smiled looking around.

"We got some good weapons and two powerful military forces. ODST and Enclave." Bren said 

The Camera turned to Rommel who was looking over the weapons.

"Both are powerful, ODST has speed, but the Enclave has power" Rommel said

Russell nodded his head in agreement

"This will be one interesting fight" He said

_Both sides bring in a powerful Arsenal of weapons._

_ODST's Weapons are_

M7S Caseless Submachine Gun

M6C/SOCOM Magnum

M9 Frag Grenades

The Bubble shield

M41 Rocket Launcher

_While The Enclave Brings_

The Plasma Rifle

The Plasma Pistol

Plasma Grenade

The Ripper

The Flamer

_To Test the Weapons for the ODST they brought in a Veteran of the ODST, Gunnery Sergeant Buck. An ODST Trooper who fought in the streets of New Mombassa against the Covenant and because of this he knows how to make every shot count on the field of battle._

_Testing for the Enclave they brought in Commanding Officer Augustus Autumn, a daring leader and powerful weapon's expert of the Enclave Forces. Growing up in the harsh Wastelands he knows the right ways to kill a man and make them suffer as well._

"Who will win, ODST, they fight as a team, know how to fight, and they have sleeker armor" Bren said

"Enclave, their weapons can do more damage then lead, and their power armor seems to be stronger, and that will make a difference" Rommel said.

_For the first test, they are going to test out the medium range weapons._

It shows everyone out in the firing range.

Buck held out the SMG

"This gun once took out a hunter, any gun can kill any man, just aim at the right spot" Buck said

"I agree, of course the better gun will be more likely to do that" Autumn said holding up his Plasma Rifle

"Alright guys, I got the test set up, five targets, two spare clips of ammo, I want you to take them all out in the fastest time possible." Bren said pointing to two identical set ups, it features five gel torsos all in an arrow formation.

"Buck your first" Bren said holding a stopwatch, everyone else watched the man take aim

"Three, two one…FIRE" Bren called out and Buck sent a spray of bullet turning the first gel torso inside out, spraying fake guts and blood all over the ground. He took out another two torsos then reloaded and then finished off the last two torsos.

"Not bad, 27 seconds" Bren said looking at the timer

"Thanks" Buck Said

"Right, just don't forget you wasted a lot of bullets to take out those targets, I can take them out in 5 shots" Autumn said

Bren turned to Rommel

"20 Bucks says he can't" Bren said 

"You're on" Rommel said grinning

Autumn took his position and aimed the rifle 

"The, two, one FIRE" Bren called out again and Autumn took five shots and each shot was on the mark, turning each gel torso into a pile of goo. Bren, Rommel, and Russell's eyes were wide in shock.

Bren then sighed and handed Rommel the dollar bill

"Right, looking at the data, the SMG is a good gun, it can do a lot of damage and it is silenced, but the damage a plasma rifle can do is beyond what the SMG can do, edge Enclave" Bren said

Edge: Enclave

"So what do you have for a side arm, a plasma pistol?" Buck asked holding up his magnum

"Yes we do" Autumn said holding up the Sci-Fi weapon

Buck just groaned in annoyance

"Alright guys, I got three target dummies and you each get five shots, lets see how accurate you are with the side arms" Rommel said

Buck was up first and he took aim with one hand and fired three times, each shot was a precise head shot destroying each dummy's head.

"Now that was impressive" Russell said looking at the damage

"Clean shots, instant death, just wow" Russell said looking over the destroyed heads

"The Magnum lost some of its power over the years but for the ODST ours is one of the best, and being silenced also makes it a useful tool for taking out brutes who don't notice us" Buck explained

Autumn took his position and aimed at the targets and fired five times. Only two of the targets were hit and turned into goo, the last had only two grazing shots and one complete miss.

"Damn pistol…." Autumn grumbled

"Better luck next time" Buck said patting Autumn's shoulder, mocking him.

"Right so I assume the pistol isn't as accurate as the rifle" Bren said

"I'm afraid so, the pistol isn't as efficient as the Rifle" Autumn said

Edge: ODST

_For the Next test it is heavy weaponry._

Autumn stood next to a special Enclave Trooper, his armor was more bull like.

"This is the Hell Fire Trooper, and that is the Flamer. A Powerful Incendiary weapon, with the heat known to go up to at least 1500 Degrees" Autumn said

"1500, that is a horrible way to die, die in at least 15 seconds, and that is pure pain and fear" Rommel said shivering a bit at the thought.

"Right we got some gel torsos, a group of 6 set up like a squad of ODST" Bren said pointing to a small wall, some were in front of the wall and the others were behind it like cover

"You know what to do" Autumn said to the Armored man and the man nodded his head acknowledging the order

He walked to the group and sent the wave of fire right at the targets.

Bren was watching with a thermal sensor

"Going up to 1500, no 1750 degrees, that is nuts" Bren said sweating, be it from the heat of fear of what it would do to him is anyone guess

The Hell Fire Trooper stopped firing and they took a look at the damage, the ones in the front were literally toast and the ones in the back were a flambé in short they were roasted alive and dead.

"Not bad, but I can kill from afar" Buck said holding his rocket launcher, "Two shots, no need to reload until after I fire both shots. This is something even the Spartans use" Buck said

"Oh yeah I remember that" Rommel said looking over the weapon

"Right let's set it up" Russell said

The targets were replaced and the setting changed to be six targets in a small building taking cover, a couple of troops were outside of the building, the rest inside.

"alright ready when you are" Bren said to Buck who took aim

Buck smiled and then fired one shot which flew into the small building blowing it to bits, he fired one more shot adding to the damage

"Impressive, it's just like when the Taliban took on the IRA, Flame Thrower against a rocket launcher, there is no comparison" Bren said

Edge: ODST

_The Next Test will involve the explosive side of the things_

"This is the standard M9 Frag Grenade, good for taking out a group of enemies, like Jackals, and grunts." Buck said and Rommel looked over the Grenade

"Well made, so I got a group of targets set up for you, why don't you give that a toss and we see what it can do" Rommel said and Buck pulled the pin and threw an over hand throw tossing the grenade into the middle of the group of targets.

A second passed and the explosion went off engulfing the targets in smoke and shrapnel.

Russell didn't even need to get his gloves on to see the damage, it was obvious if this went off, the targets would be dead.

"That's it, the Enclave upgraded that a long time ago with this" Autumn said holding up his grenade, "This is a Plasma grenade, with a radius sphere explosion of 5 feet, this weapon taken down raiders, ghouls, and super mutants easily" Autumn explained

"Ok that is pretty good, let's find out what it can do on some gel torsos" Bren said

After a quick screen wipe the grenade was tossed into a group of targets and it went off in a green sphere of plasma turning the targets into piles of goo.

"Yikes…" Bren said looking at the goo

"So this can do that kind of damage huh" Rommel said

"Correct, it's standard for all troops to carry at least two on all times" Autumn said

"I see" Bren said typing on his laptop

"Between the Plasma and Frag Grenade, the Frag is good in general, it can blow stuff up, it can kill a man, but the plasma grenade while not having an explosion per say, does do more damage to a person. Edge Plasma Grenade" Russell said

Edge: Enclave

_For the final test it is two special weapons._

Autumn held up a sword like object which was the size of a small sword, but instead of a blade it was a chain saw.

"This is the Ripper, can cut a man's limbs off as easily as getting breakfast" Autumn said revving it

"So it can do that, alright we got a Pig Carcass hanging up" Bren said pointing to the pig carcass, "As Pig flesh and bone are close to a humans lets see you cut us up some pork chops" Bren said

Autumn got into position and revved the ripper

"Three, two, one, RIP IT" Bren called out and Autumn swung the blade and it made a sickening sound as it cut through the flesh and bones, spilling pig blood and chucks of flesh all over the floor. Autumn then pulled back turning off the ripper and flicking blood off it.

"…my god that is horrible" Russell managed to say looking at the damage

"Cut through the spin, the flesh, this is a horrible weapon" Russell said looking over the now cut up pig.

"Uh Anyone in the mood for pork chops?" Bren asked, only to get strange looks from everyone including Autumn, "Too soon?" He asked

Everyone groaned a bit but they moved on outside for fresh air and the next test

"So what do you have" Bren asked Buck

Buck Pulled out a strange device, it looked like an oversized tent stake but with all sorts of machinery on it

"This is the bubble shield, can block projectile attacks up to the point of mortar fire" Buck Explained

"No kidding, what do you say we get some Enclave to fire at it" Bren said

"Sure" Buck said

Buck got into position while Autumn and two other soldiers took position with their rifles and pistols

"Alright throw it down" Bren said and Buck threw down the device implanting itself into the ground forming the barrier, Buck ran out and the Enclave open fired on the shield.

The plasma hit their marks but the shield didn't budge, all the shots just stopped on it until after 15 seconds the shield dissipated

"Not bad, so this thing only stops projectiles?" Bren asked

"That's right, anyone can move in or out freely, I admit it has that big flaw but in terms of a fire fight, this is the best defense we got other then just avoiding the battle entirely" Buck said

"I agree" Bren said

"Between the bubble shield and the Ripper, I got to go with the ripper, because this is the deadliest warrior, not the deadliest defender. The bubble shield is by far the most useful weapon, but it has no killing potential. Edge Ripper" Rommel said

Edge: Enclave.

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. As both sides do all missions in squads of 5, Bren sets the computer to simulate a squad on squad battle. To make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky bullet, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner. _

_Who will win._

_Fighters for Freedom_

It shows an ODST Escorting some civilians while firing behind him against an off screen enemy.

_Vs. Cruel warlords_

It shows the Enclave shooting down a beggar.

_Plasma Weapons_

It shows the Enclave firing a plasma rifle taking down a super mutant

_Vs. Bullets_

Shows an ODST Firing his magnum hitting a Brute in the head taking him down.

_Strategic planning_

Shows a squad of ODST flanking a group of Brutes who are firing on a group of Marines

_Vs. Brutal tactics_

It shows an Enclave trooper knocking back a raider in his power armor and then slamming his ripper into the chest.

"Alright got the numbers in, lets see who the better military soldier is" Bren said hitting a final key on his laptop starting the simulation.

The Simulation opens up in Megaton, a Group of ODST where in the middle of the town looking at the bomb and chatting with each other when the gate opened up prompting them to turn around and they saw the 5 Enclave Soldiers walk down.

The ODST pulled out their weapons wondering if they were friend or foe when the Enclave leader in Hellfire Power Armor and a flamer signaled to his squad to open fire on these men.

One of the soldiers pulled out his plasma grenade and tossed it down on the ODST in which they scattered but one of them got caught in the blast and his armor couldn't prevent him from dying.

Civilians scattered in fear from this scene knowing there would be a fight.

ODST 4

Enclave 5

The Enclave leader signaled his troops to search the area for the rest and they did split up. The Leader took the middle route down to the large bomb while the other four split up in groups of two.

The ones who went left walked behind the Sheriffs home only to be ambushed by an ODST trooper who pulled the pin on his frag grenade, dropped it and ran only to be shot in the back by a well placed plasma pistol twice but then the frag grenade went off taking out the duo of Enclave soldiers evening the playing field

ODST 3

Enclave 3

The other two Enclave soldiers made their way around to the Saloon's back only to be fired upon by an ODST with a Rocket Launcher, it took out one of the soldiers but the other one survived and fired his plasma rifle taking out the ODST trooper.

ODST 2

Enclave 2

The leader walked up a walk way near the Store when he was ambushed by an ODST who tried to fire his magnum into the leader but the bullets couldn't penetrate fully and he felt the wrath of the flamethrower burning him alive.

ODST 1

Enclave 2

The Other Enclave soldier was looking around near the water plant when the door opened and the ODST Leader ran out pushing the man off the edge of the balcony.

ODST 1

Enclave 1

The ODST Leader breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as he saw the Enclave Leader with his flamer.

The Enclave Leader ran at him with the flamer but the ODST Leader pulled out his SMG and fired on him only to have the bullets bounce off.

He was running out of time, soon the Enclave leader would be close enough to use the flamer on him, he pulled out his bubble shield and threw it down just as the flamer started up, engulfing the bubble in flames.

The flames stopped but then the ODST Leader saw the Enclave leader pulled out his ripper and the bubble dissipated.

Both stared off through their masks and the ODST pulled out a trench knife in defense but the Enclave leader was too fast he swung his ripper into the chest of the ODST breaking the armor and knocking him down to the ground.

He tried to pick his knife back up but the Enclave stepped on his hand and then removed the helmet and then swung his Ripper down onto the head.

He turned to the Megaton Square and shouted, "For President Eden!"

Winner: Enclave

"Out of 1000 battles the Enclave won 811 times against the ODST 189 mostly due to the fact that the Enclave weapons were plasma based and meant to do more damage then lead" Bren said "This was by far the most one sided fights to date" He added

Stats

Enclave

The Plasma Rifle: 173

The Plasma Pistol: 78

Plasma Grenade: 218

The Ripper: 124

The Flamer: 218

ODST:

M7S Caseless Submachine Gun: 29

M6C/SOCOM Magnum : 23

M9 Frag Grenades: 47

The Bubble shield: 0

M41 Rocket Launcher: 90

_With the Exception of the Enclave's plasma pistol, all the kills for the Enclave were in the triple digit with both the Plasma Grenades and the Flamer having the most kills of both 218. The ODST however only had the M41 Rocket Launcher to be the only powerful weapon with only 90 kills._

"The Enclave will always stand tall" Autumn said

"We lost, so what, we are hell jumper's, I've seen hell and I am sure to see more in the future" Buck said

The final scene shows the Enclave Leader walking out of Megaton with his flamer on his back.


	10. Urukhai Vs Dremora

AN: Please note that a Dremora is from Oblivion, they are a demon like race so now you know what they are. Uruk-hai is from Lord of the rings but I think we all know that… Anyway even though I put this up early, I still wanted to do this fight. If I win the bet great, if not, hey I already did this so it counts LOL.

_The Dremora_

_Fierce Daedra Warriors, serving under Mehrunes Dagon._

_The Uruk-hai_

_Powerful orc warriors who serve the white hand of Saruman._

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren turned from his seat and got up.

"Two powerful warriors, its gonna be a tough fight" Bren said shaking his head and chuckling

The camera turned to Rommel who looked up from a table of weapons.

"I got to say after looking at the weapons, the Uruk-hai have the advantage" He said

"I don't agree, the Dremora has the advantage" Russell said smirking

"Well we will see won't we" Bren said

_Both sides bring a deadly arsenal of weapons_

_For the Dremora there is_

Dremora Claymore

Dremora Bow

Dremora mace

Dremora Hammer

_The Uruk-hai bring to the fight_

Scimitar

Crossbow

Bladed Shield

Pike

_To test the weapons for the Dremora they brought in Kathutet, a Dremora warrior who knows every aspect of Dremora combat._

_For the Uruk-hai the team brought Lurtz, the leader of the Uruk-hai, a powerful warrior who is an expert of the brutal combat styles of the Uruk-hai._

_For the first test, both sides will be testing their main weapons, the swords._

Inside the building in the middle of the floor, a large pig carcass was hung

"Alright you two, show me your weapons" Bren said and Kathutet held his claymore

"This is our claymore" He said in a dark raspy voice

"I see, and since its double sided it is able to be swung two ways and still do damage" Bren said looking it over

"Pitiful weapon, our weapons are more powerful" Lurtz said holding up his scimitar

"Wow is that a spike at the end?" Bren asked looking at the blade

"It is, able to puncture armor as well as cut" Lurtz said

"Right, well we have a couple of pig carcasses ready to be cut up, why don't we see how much damage it can do" Bren said

Kathutet was first and he swung to the side cutting a big gash into the pig, spilling blood all over the floor

Russell took a look at the damage

"I don't need to be a doctor to know that who ever gets hit by this is dead" He said, "Cut through the muscle, the ribs, and part of the spin, one more swing and it is total decapitation"

Lurtz went up next on a new pig

"When your ready" Bren said

Lurtz didn't even say anything he swung to the side then brought the blade up and swung down, and for final measure sent the spiked end on the back of the blade right though the head. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

"Damn" Rommel said shaking his head

Russell looked over the damage

"Multiple slash wounds, a puncture wound through the skull, this guy is dead and the mourners are throwing up from the damage" Russell said

"Who gets the edge, the scimitar, it can be held with one hand, and it has the ability to puncture armor with the spike at the end" Rommel said

Edge: Uruk-hai

"So what else you got?" Bren asked

Lurtz held up his bladed shield, it was a basic shield in all respects except for two spikes at the bottom going down.

"This is the bladed shield, a weapon as well as a defense" Lurtz said

"Right we got a gel torso on the table why don't you take a couple of swings at it" Bren said

"With pleasure" Lurtz said slamming the shield at the held then swinging it down to jam the spikes into the chest, he pulled out and fake blood poured out of the wounds

Russell took a look at the damage

"Punctured the lung, I would say the person would have a few minutes to live but knowing you wouldn't let him have that luxury" Russell said

Kathutet held up his black mace

"Perhaps useful in defense but if I kill my foe then defense is useless" Kathutet said swinging down onto the head of his gel torso, the skull was crushed down and blood flowed out of the eyes

"No doubt about it, that man is dead" Rommel said and Bren nodded his head in agreement

"Both weapons are good, but between the two of them, the mace has more potential for damage, edge Dremora" Bren said

Edge: Dremora

_The next test with be medium range weapons _

Everyone went outside to test the weapons and they had two gel torsos set up, one for each weapon

"Alright what are we gonna test?" Bren asked

Kathutet had his large hammer while Lurtz his pike

"Alright lets see what each can do, Kathutet you first" Bren said

Kathutet took a swing with the two handed weapon and it knocked the gel torso right off the stand but judging by the sounds of the bones cracking it was safe to say it was deadly hit

Russell took a look at the now reddening body

"Internal bleeding, broken bones…a heavy weapon and not a lot of reach true, but if it hits, then I feel sorry for who got hit" Russell said

Lurtz went next with his pike and he slammed it right into the gel torso's ribs and it went out the other end

"Holy cow…" Bren said

"Ok now it's obvious what happened" Russell said, "The target gets skewered and since it hit the heart it is instant death, but being a puncturing weapon it has to hit the right spot or it misses" Russell said

"I really can't decide who gets the edge, both are good weapons, so I'm gonna call it a draw" Bren said

Edge: Draw

_The final test will be with long range weapons_

Lurtz held up his crossbow

"I prefer the bow and arrow but all basic troops are given a crossbow" Lurtz said

"I can see why, history knows that the crossbow is a powerful weapon" Rommel said

Kathutet held his bow and barbed arrows and glared at Lurtz, he said nothing

"Right we got a target about 15 feet away, three shots and I want you to aim for some vitals" Bren said

Lurtz was first and he fired one bolt and it hit the shoulder of the target dummy, he reloaded the crossbow, albeit using a lot of time and fired again hitting the chest, he then reloaded one more time and fired hitting the leg.

"Not bad, but it took you over five minutes to fire three shots" Bren said

Kathutet was next and he pulled the bow back and fired hitting the target in the chest, he cocked another arrow and fired it into the neck, one more arrow flew and it hit the belly of the target

"Not bad, 47 seconds" Bren said

They went over to the targets and pulled out the bolts of the first one

"Yikes, went in half way, and these are 7 inch bolts too" Russell said, "Easily kill shots if they hit a vital, takes a while to reload but if you get the first shot in then you won"

They went over to the other target and they had trouble pulling out the arrows

"They are barbed so they remain inside of the victim" Kathutet explained

"Makes sense, keep it in too long and the wound can get infected, plus pulling it out could cause even more damage" Russell said

"Between the two weapons, it's got to go to the bow and arrow, its faster and the barbed arrows can cause a lot of damage" Bren said

Edge: Dremora

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner_

_Who will win?_

_Those born from Earth_

Shows a Uruk-hai being born out of the earth

_Vs those born from Fire_

Shows a Dremora in the hellish planes of Oblivion

_Followers of Mehrunes Dagon_

It shows an army of Dremora clad in armor in front of a shrine to the Daedric Prince.

_Vs Followers of Saruman_

It shows Saruman at the top of his tower looking down at an army of Uruk-hai

_Weapons of steel_

It shows the forging of a scimitar

_Vs Weapons of darkness_

It shows the Dremora weapons materializing into the soldier's hands

"Its show time" Bren said hitting the final key on his laptop starting the simulation

The simulation opens up in a large meadow, judging from the nearby ruins this used to be the site of an outpost, now abandoned and ruined by time... A Dremora clad in his daedric armor scanned the area.

From the top of a nearby hill an Uruk-hai saw the Dremora, he pulled out his crossed bow and took aim and fired at the Dremora

The bolt flew but missed the Dremora causing him to turn in the direction it was fired. The Dremora saw the Uruk-hai reloading the crossbow and he pulled out his bow and arrow and took aim and fired.

The arrow missed but the Uruk-hai dropped the crossbow realizing he had no time to reload, instead holding up his pike and letting out a cry for battle.

The Dremora dropped the bow and pulled from his back his hammer, he was ready to face this challenge head on.

The Uruk-hai roared at the Dremora and charged at him with the pike.

The Dremora side stepped the Uruk-hai's pike and swung his hammer down breaking the pole

The Uruk-hai snarled and drew his scimitar and shield and both warriors stared off.

The Dremora swung his hammer to the side but the Uruk-hai dodged the swing and slammed his shield into the Dremora's chest knocking him to the ground and dropping the hammer

The Uruk-hai swung the scimitar down but the Dremora rolled away in time and ran up the stairs of a nearby ruined tower, most likely used for watching the landscape

The Uruk-hai followed in hot pursuit but was nearly smashed by the mace of a waiting Dremora at the top of the stairs.

The Uruk-hai kicked the Dremora back and forced him to drop the mace and going to his last weapon, his claymore.

Both sides circled the large circular tower top, daring each other to make a move when the Dremora swung the large blade first only to be blocked by the Uruk-hai's shield. Taking this opportunity the Uruk-hai ran forward and swung the back end of his scimitar, jamming the spike into the Dremora's side.

The Dremora cried out in pain and dropped the claymore and the Uruk-hai pulled the blade out and slammed the shield into the Dremora's face knocking him down to the ground.

The last thing the Dremora saw was the scimitar being swung down at his face.

The Uruk-hai let out a roar of victory and cried out, "For the white hand"

Winner: Uruk-hai

"Out of 1000 battles, the Uruk-hai won 623 times against the Dremora's 367 victories" Bren said

Stats

Uruk-hai

Scimitar: 329

Crossbow: 26

Bladed Shield: 126

Pike: 142

Dremora

Dremora Claymore: 173

Dremora Bow: 43

Dremora mace: 90

Dremora Hammer: 61

_The Uruk-hai's main weapon the Scimitar was the deciding factor of the victory having 329 kills with the Dremora's best weapon being the claymore with only 173 kills_

"No one shall stand against the Uruk-hai" Lurtz said smiling, it was a grim and demented smile but a smile nevertheless

"We are powerful, so we lost this battle, we are powerful and will not be stopped" Kathutet said grimly

It finally shows the Uruk-hai walking out of the tower pleased with his victory.

AN: I had to do this fight; also I've set up a forum for some Deadliest warrior aftermath so if you have opinions or anything, put up a thread and we can talk about it. Till next time see ya around.


	11. Back For Blood

AN: That's right, inspired by the real show's back for blood special, I'm going to pit the best of the One on One fighters against each other with the best group fighter's against each other. The exception of the one on one fighter's is Subject Delta as he has a shotgun as well as spear gun. So forgive me for that.

_Last season 20 deadly warriors faced off against each other. Only 10 survived to become the champions of their fights._

Bren, Russell, and Rommel were at a table looking at each other.

"Alright guys, we got ten warriors, and we really need to figure out how to pair them off" Russell said

"Agreed" Bren said, "So I'm going to divide them by firearms, so we will have one champion from firearms and one from non firearms" Bren said

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

_The first season's non fire arms winners were:_

_The titan Subject Delta_

It shows Subject Delta slamming his drill into Link

_The strong and smart Gordon Freeman_

It shows Gordon slamming his crowbar into Zim

_Hot tempered alchemist, Edward Elric_

It shows Edward slamming his hand onto the ground sending Zuko into the ravine

_The Crime Fighting hero Robin_

It shows Robin slamming Sora out of the building window

_And the Brutal Uruk-hai warrior_

It shows the Uruk-hai swinging his scimitar right into the face of the Dremora

"Alright lets see who would be the better fighter" Bren said

"Lets look at Robin, he is a tough warrior, beat a magic using warrior as well" Russell said

"That is true, but his weapons were not originally designed to kill, only to take out a criminal to take him to jail" Rommel said

"Right, and comparing the weapons of the other's, Robin may have a modern edge, but not the killing edge" Bren said

"So he is out" Rommel said

"Robin is out" Bren said

"So what about the Uruk-hai?" Bren asked

"I like them, they have decent weapons at all ranges, and that scimitar is most certainly a brutal weapon" Russell said

"I agree, I think he would make a decent show at least" Rommel said

"Speaking of good show, what about Edward Elric?" Russell asked

"He is a good fighter, but the problem I see is that he is a close range fighter, his long range alchemy isn't the best for offense, not to say that he isn't tough but I don't this is right for him" Bren said

"But lets not forget the big daddy Subject Delta, man oh man he is a brutal fighter" Russell said

"Yeah it's that drill he has, it can be swung, or drilled into a victim, very horrible way to die" Rommel said

"But last and certainly not least we got Gordon Freeman" Bren said

"Yeah Gordon is a tough contender but the problem is that his weapons are more improvised, I mean, a crowbar against a sword or drill" Russell said

"I agree, so Subject Delta against the Uruk-hai" Rommel said

"That's right" Bren said

_Now the gang will look over last season's weapon's data and compare them with each other._

_Subject Delta's weapons are_

The Drill

Spear Gun

Shotgun

Grenade launcher

_While the Uruk-hai wields the_

Scimitar

Crossbow

Bladed shield

Pike

It shows the group looking over clips of testing of the Scimitar and the drill

"Alright guys who agrees that the sword would lose against the drill, I mean while the scimitar is a useful weapon, against a drill it would be tough to attack Delta" Bren said

"I agree, the sword could pierce using the end but that swing would be tough to pull off" Rommel said

"Yeah" Bren said

Edge: Subject Delta

It then shows them watching the tests of the spear gun and crossbow

"Ok both are very decent weapons, and judging by the damage I would say the crossbow has more power, but the spear gun can fire more rounds a lot faster" Bren said

"Hard to tell which is better" Rommel said nodded his head in thought

"I say both are equal" Russell said

"I can agree with that" Bren said

Edge: Draw

It then shows them looking over the shotgun and bladed shield clips

"Hmm, the shotgun is deadly at close quarters and the shield is a decent defense, however I have my doubts that it could kill" Bren said

"The shotgun is much more powerful I have no doubts" Rommel said

"I guess I got to agree with that" Bren said

Edge: Delta

It finally shows them looking over the grenade launcher and pike clips

"This is an interesting choice, the pike and grenade launcher give range, but the grenade launcher has a risk of getting caught in the blast, plus your using resources" Bren said

"True, the pike is a decent weapon and it can be reused, but the grenade launcher is a powerful weapon despite the ammo issue" Rommel said

"I say the edge should go the grenade launcher it has more range and killing potential" Russell said

"I agree" Rommel said

Edge: Subject Delta

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner_

_Who will win?_

_Subject Delta, or the Uruk-hai?_

"Time to see who is more powerful" Bren said hitting the last key on the laptop

The simulation opens up at a small beach with a dock, it was a cloudy day and you can see a large water pod at the dock that has been open.

A little sister was walking around the beach smiling but then out of some nearby woods came out an Uruk-hai who walked to the girl

"Man flesh, this will make a decent meal" He said pulling off his back his pike but then the little sister screamed, "That's a bad man daddy!"

Before the Uruk-hai could asked he heard the almost gargled sound of Delta who ran from nearby cover and fired a spear from his spear gun which missed the Uruk-hai

The Uruk-hai charged at the big daddy with his pike, slamming it into the chest and letting out some steam from the suit but the big daddy didn't seem to notice the damage and slamming the Uruk-hai away and pulling the pike out and tossing it to the side

The Uruk-hai ran across the beach with Delta following his trail when the Uruk-hai pulled from his back his crossbow and fired at Delta, the arrow hit the big daddy where his heart would have been and that seemed to slow him down and he stopped.

The Uruk-hai began to grin but that look went away when Delta drew his grenade launcher and fired on the Uruk-hai

The Uruk-hai ran from the blasts, nearly getting hit in the process but he drew his sword and shield and ran towards Delta when the blasts stopped.

Delta dropped the grenade launcher and drew his shotgun just as the Uruk-hai came within range, he fired but the shot only hit the shield knocking it out of the hand of the Uruk-hai

The Uruk-hai swung the sword down on the shotgun cutting the barrel in half at an odd angle, Delta knowing it would be useless at this way dropped the gun and clutched the wound where his heart was and began to back away

The Uruk-hai picked up his shield and snarled at the big daddy, daring him to come back.

That set off Delta and he let out a grunt and his drill revved up and he made one final charge at the Uruk-hai who charged at him.

The drill slammed right into the Uruk-hai's armor and pierced the man prompting him to cough up some blood onto the big daddy's armor.

The Uruk-hai dropped his shield and sword and Delta slammed the dying Uruk-hai into the ground and let out a triumphant roar of victory.

Winner: Subject Delta

"Out of 1000 battles, Subject Delta won 695 times against the Uruk-hai's 305 victory's, mostly due to the fact that Delta had more power with the drill, his weapons had bullets and explosives, and the will to protect the little sister.

Stats

Subject Delta

The Drill: 226

Spear Gun: 113

Shotgun: 146

Grenade launcher: 210

Uruk-hai

Scimitar: 124

Crossbow: 71

Bladed shield: 37

Pike: 73

"Can't say I'm surprised, the Uruk-hai is powerful no doubt, but Subject Delta is brutal, smart, and fights with more powerful weapons, this makes him the best of the one on one warriors" Bren said

The final clip shows Subject Delta picking up the little sister who smiled and kissed the big daddy's helmet saying, "Great job Mr. Bubbles"

_But the carnage doesn't stop here, now is the time for the best of the group fighters. The winners of the season one fire arm's winner were._

_The battle bred Clone Trooper's_

It shows the clone trooper stabbing his vibroblade into the brotherhood's neck

_The Deadly Assassin Droid, HK47_

It shows HK47 dropping the thermal detonator and running out the room while the lone Wander is on the ground

_Rommel's war trained WFSS_

It shows Rommel shooting Bren who was on the ground with his Luger pistol

_The Spectre Commander Sheppard_

It shows Sheppard firing his hand cannon pistol into the back of Master Chief's helmet

_And the cruel and powerful Enclave Warriors_

It shows the Enclave soldier slamming his ripper into the ODST's armor

"Alright lets compare, first off Commander Sheppard" Bren said

"Tough fighter but what I fight about him and his team is that they are based on individual tactics rather then a whole, that would cause a problem in a real life fight" Rommel said

"I agree, compared to everyone else I would say that could get a few snags if they don't think as a whole" Bren said

"But what the Clone Troopers?" Russell asked

"Loved them, right from the start, they work together, fight together, and boy their tools are good for the right situation" Bren said

"Yeah but what about HK47 he was a tough droid" Rommel said

"True, but that's all he is, a droid. While I admit the idea of a squad of assassin droids would make for a nice fight I got to say that the other groups could out think them" Bren said

"That said lets talk about the Enclave, heavy armor, squad tactics and by far the scariest weapon of them all, the ripper" Russell said

"Yeah that ripper is powerful, their weapons meant to do the most damage to anyone" Rommel said

"Yeah I agree" Bren said

"Now lets talk about me and my group" Rommel said

"Sorry Rommel, but I hate to say that against the Clone Troopers or the Enclave, you are outclassed. They have plasma weapons, laser weapons, and by far more armor, against a normal group you have the edge but against these guys, you are a big fish in a small pond" Bren said

Rommel shook his head and sighed, "Right I guess I can't deny it" Rommel said.

_The Gang will be looking over the data over last season's testing; both sides will be bringing in powerful firearms._

_The Clone Trooper's bring to the fight_

DC-15A Blaster Rifle

DC-15S Blaster Pistol

Thermal Detonator

Vibroblade

Wrist mounted Flamethrower

_While the Enclave has_

The Plasma Rifle

The Plasma Pistol

Plasma Grenade

The Ripper

The Flamer

It shows the group looking over the Blaster Rifle and the Plasma Rifle clips

"Looking at both weapons, one is a laser, the other is plasma, both have equal killing potential, and both are pretty much high tech" Bren said

"I agree, I can't pick between the two of them, both are good weapons" Rommel said

"So I say both are equal in killing potential" Russell said

Edge: Draw

It shows them looking over the tests for the Plasma pistol and blaster pistol

"Hmm looking at the plasma pistol I got to say I'm not as impressed. The blaster pistol has more accuracy and in a life or death situation, if you can't hit a guy no matter how powerful it is it is useless" Bren said

"I can agree with that" Rommel said

Edge: Clone Troopers

It shows them looking over the grenades

"Alright, thermal detonator against plasma grenades, both make a big boom, but what I like about the plasma grenade is that it can good past armor while a thermal detonator could be muffled by armor" Bren said

"I agree, both are deadly but the plasma grenade can do far more damage" Rommel said

Edge: Enclave

It shows them looking over the melee data

"What about the close quarters, I liked the vibroblade" Bren said

"Dude, you like swords no matter what they are, but lets face facts, the ripper can do far more damage then a vibroblade" Rommel said

"Yes but don't forget the vibroblade has more range" Russell said

"True but that damage that the ripper caused against the ODST is a lot more then the vibroblade" Rommel said

Bren nodded his head

"Good point" Bren said

Edge: Enclave

It then shows them looking over the special weapon, both flamethrowers

"Alright looking at both flamethrowers, both do equal damage" Bren said

"True but lets not forget the Clone Trooper has it on his wrist rather then carrying around on his back" Rommel said

"True, if they hit the tank on the back that wouldn't end well for the user, while on the wrist it is much faster and easier to use" Russell said

"Alright the Clone Trooper would get the edge" Bren said

Edge: Clone Trooper

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. As both sides do all missions in squads of 5, Bren sets the computer to simulate a squad on squad battle. To make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky bullet, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner. _

_It is the Clone Troopers against the Enclave who will have the best squad based tactics?_

"Time to see who the best fire arms wielder is" Bren said hitting the last key

The simulation opens up at Evergreens Mill where all the raiders were cleared out along with the large super mutant

It shows a squad of enclave lead by a man in Hell fire power armor and flamer patrolling the area.

In another area up on a cliff a group of Clone Troopers lead by a Trooper with a pre-Clone War's helmet scanned the area. The man with the binoculars signaled his group and pointed in the direction of the Enclave.

They began to march towards them taking cover as they go along around them.

The clone troopers rappelled down the cliff side quietly and then took position behind some old rusting metal shacks. The leader signaled them to split up and flank them.

Two of them both armed with blaster rifles nodded and went one way while the leader and the other two came out of cover and fired on the group of Enclave taking out of the soldiers.

Enclave: 4

Clones: 5

The Enclave leader called out, "Scatter" and they took cover behind an old train and traded gun shots with the three troops.

One enclave fired his plasma pistol nailing one of the clones in the chest knocking him down dead

Enclave: 4

Clones: 4

One of the clones who were flanking the Enclave drew a thermal detonator and tossed it at two soldiers who were behind cover, all they had time to shout was, "Sh-" before being blown up

Enclave: 2

Clones: 4

The Enclave leader and his other solider ran from cover and went inside the mill and the Clone leader shouted, "After them" and all 4 ran into the building.

The clone leader held his blaster up ready for anything, he pointed to an opening and one of the troopers nodded and went through the open doorway only to be ambushed by an enclave with a ripper, he quickly fired his flamethrower onto the man engulfing him in flames and sending him to the ground.

The man was barely breathing and another clone trooper walked to his comrade holding his blaster pistol to the Enclave's head

"Say goodnight" He said about to fire his pistol and execute him but then the downed Enclave trooper pressed a button on the side of his plasma grenade that was on his belt

"Damn it gren-"was all the clone trooper had time to say as the green explosion took out both troopers

Enclave: 1

Clones: 2

The Clone leader and his other solider ran down another doorway and went down into a cavern where they saw the large Raider bazaar.

"Stay frosty" the leader said as the other solider walked up a pathway only to be ambushed by the leader with his flamer

The trooper fell down into the water screaming in pain

Enclave: 1

Clones: 1

The Clone Leader fired his blaster at the Enclave leader who dropped his flamer and drew from his side his plasma pistol and fired at the clone

Both sides traded shots but the Enclave leader fired one more shot that hit the Clone's gun white turned into a pile of goo

The clone drew his vibroblade from his side and ran up the pathway but then the Enclave held his pistol up but it clicked

"Damn it" The Enclave leader said tossed the pistol at the clone who cut it in half with a swing from his vibroblade.

The Leader drew his ripper and revved it up and both sides stared at each other ready to make a move.

The clone made the first move swinging down but the Enclave jumped back and the clone kept swinging his sword until the Enclave backed into a wall

The clone sent a thrust at the enclave but he was too slow, the Enclave sidestepped and the sword got stuck into the wall.

The Enclave's ripped was slammed into the clone's back who fell forward in pain, he was barely alive but the Enclave was finished, he slammed the ripper into the clone's back sending blood all over the floor and armor, when the Enclave was sure he was dead he let out a call, "For President Eden"

Winner: Enclave

"Out of 1000 battles the Enclave beat the Clone Troopers 553 to 447, a close fight but it was the brutal tactics and power that won them this fight" Bren said

Stats

Enclave

The Plasma Rifle: 141

The Plasma Pistol: 94

Plasma Grenade: 178

The Ripper: 91

The Flamer: 49

Clone Troopers

DC-15A Blaster Rifle: 122

DC-15S Blaster Pistol: 67

Thermal Detonator: 149

Vibroblade: 23

Wrist mounted Flamethrower: 86

"The Enclave won, they are strong, their weapons meant for combat, that's not to say that clone Trooper's aren't tough they just aren't tough enough" Rommel said

The final clip shows the Enclave Trooper getting out of the mill.

AN: I don't want flames for this, if you want to talk about it, set up a topic in my forum that I set up. You can also set up new ideas as well for the next season. See ya then.


	12. Isaac Clark Vs Alec Mason

AN: the Characters I will be using are from Dead Space and Red Faction Guerilla respectively to those who don't know.

_Alec Mason_

_Red Faction's hero whose action's help stopped the threat of EDF._

_Isaac Clark_

_An engineer who fought waves of Necromorphs to find his wife._

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren chuckled at his seat.

"We are back to season 2. And right off the bat we got a match up of two fighters who are both powerful" Bren said

Rommel nodded his head in agreement

"The weapons both people will be using were not originally military, they were meant for labor but turned into weapons" Rommel said.

_Both Sides bring a deadly arsenal of weapons to the game._

_Alec Mason__brings._

The Grinder

Arc Welder

Sledge Hammer

Remote Charges.

_Isaac will be bringing._

The Remote Control Disk Ripper

Hydrogen Torch

211-V Plasma Cutter

C99 Supercollider Contact Beam

_To test the weapons for Alec the team brought Carmen Avila, who fought in the Red Faction along side Alec._

_For Isaac they brought Zach Hammond who was with Isaac when the necromorphs attacked._

_For the first test both sides will be using their mid range weapons._

It shows the team on the firing range and Zach held the Disk Ripper.

"This is the disk ripper, originally used for cutting through solid rock and metal. Course after Isaac got a hold of this, it was just chaos against the necromorphs" Zach explained

"Right, well what I got is a Gel torso set up, I want you to just cut him up to see what it could do to a human" Rommel said.

Zach nodded his head and activated the device; a circular saw shot out and went right through the neck of the torso, beheading the victim. He fired another one but instead of it going off it spun on a tether in front of Zach and he swung the ripper and the saw went right through the torso, he swung a few more times and the torso looked like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Yikes" Russell said looking over the torso," It's obvious it's a kill, you can fire the saw, and then when you control it like what you did, you just cut up the victim like it was nothing, I would hate to see this in my face"

"Right, but that's a bit of a short range weapon, our weapon can fire even further away and rapid fire as well" Carmen said holding up her weapon.

"This Grinder can fire up to 7 shots before reloading and it's able to cut up pretty well" She said aiming at her gel torso.

She fired five shots and four of them hit taking cuts of rubber and bone out.

Russell looked over the damage

"You are hitting veins, limbs and other vital areas, it's scary really. But the problem I see is that you can only fire. The Ripper can fire and hold and blade and use it as a defense" Russell said

"So Edge Ripper?" Bren asked

"Edge ripper" Rommel said

_Edge: Isaac_

Carmen held up her next weapon, the arc welder

"This will take out a group of enemies. And it is a personal favorite weapon. It fires electrical bolts at a group of targets and it is just powerful" She said

"Alright, I set up a couple of pig carcasses hanging around, that's five of them with varying lengths of distance between them. So let's see what happens next" Bren said

Carmen took aim and shot a bolt from the gun, the bolt traveled through the first pig and then arced to the others and soon the smell of pig flesh burning filled the air.

Russell cut open one of the pigs and his eyes widened

"This pigs insides are fried. This weapon not only can take out a group of people but it fries their insides so the chance of survival is most certainly minimal." Russell said

Zach held up the torch

"This is a basic flamethrower, used for construction now for burning." Zach said aiming his gun at his own pig carcass; he fired the flame right out engulfing the poor swine in an inferno.

When the flames died down the pig was nothing but black charcoal

"I don't need to cut open this pig to know that he is dead and burned to a crisp." Russell said

"Ok between the two weapons. I got to put my money on the Arc Welder, it uses electricity and that is hard to avoid, it also can affect the area as well in the simulation. I like the torch but I think the Welder is just a bit better" Bren said

_Edge: Alec_

Zach held up his contact beam.

"This is a contact beam, a wrecking ball in a gun" He said

"No kidding, alright fire at the pig carcass" Rommel said

Zach took aim and fired a shot, it was more of a pulse fire but the pig fell to the ground and blood was pooling around it.

Russell looked at the damage and nodded his head

"The back of the pig has a large hole in its back, the front nothing. The organs are also crushed. This thing even without the external damage, the internal damage is just…wow" Russell said

Carmen held up a remote charge set it on her pig, she calmly walked away and she held up the detonator switch. She pressed the button and the pig just blew to kingdom come.

"Holy cow" Bren said looking at the spot where the pig used to be.

"It's gone, completely gone. This thing is just impressive" Bren said

"So which weapon do I prefer? Well I prefer the remote charges, portable and can be used for traps and such. The contact beam is useful but it has to be held, charge you just toss down and press a button" Rommel said

_Edge: Alec_

Inside the building Zach held up a small pistol

"This is the cutter, a simple gun used for cutting up pipe and such, it can also be used as a melee weapon if needed" Zach explained

"Alright, we set up three gel torsos, why don't you show off what it can do" Bren said

Zach nodded his head and then swung to the side nailing one of the torsos in the head, he swung down on another one's head and they heard a sickening crack, he finally took aim and fired on the last one in the face blowing half of the head off.

"Very nice, it can fire bullets and be used a club. And the factures on the head, these factures are caving in and hitting the brain, those kinds of injuries are pretty much kill shots. As for blasting part of a face off, it's pretty obvious you would kill them" Russell said

Carmen held up the sledgehammer

"This is the sledgehammer. A good weapon for close quarter combat. Watch" She said swinging the hammer right into a hanging pig carcass, everyone heard the sickening crack of the bone breaking and then she swung one more time and the hammer hit its mark sending the pig down as the body left the handing limbs behind still hanging.

"Oh my god, that is brutal" Russell said, "Internal bleeding, broken ribs, and just plain carnage"

"Between the Cutter and the Hammer, I got my edge on the Cutter, you can swing it and shoot it, meaning options." Rommel said

_Edge: Isaac_

_Before the final battle, the team must look over one more factor, one that can not be tested in the lab. An X factor._

_For Isaac Clark, his X factor is the love of his wife. _

"Isaac went to many lengths to find his wife, going outside into space, fighting off many necromorphs. He really loved her" Zach explained

_For Alec Mason, his X factor is revenge. _

"Alec had a brother who was the reason he joined Red Faction, EDF killed his brother and Alec just couldn't take it." Carmen explained.

"Between the two X factors, my edge has to go to Alec, he is driven by revenge, he wants to kill those who are his enemy and that by far is one motivation that can drive many warriors into battle" Bren said

_Edge: Alec_

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win._

_Engineer_

It shows Isaac in his armor welding a pipe together

_Vs Demotion expert_

It shows Alec setting up some charges to destroy a condemned building

_Cunning_

It shows Alec waiting behind cover holding a switch as he watched some EDF troops cross a bridge, he pressed the switch and the demotion charges under the bridge blew up taking out the troops.

_Vs Brute force_

It shows Isaac swinging his cutter into a necromorphs face, he then slammed his foot into the fallen creature.

_Fighting for his wife._

It shows Isaac looking at a picture of his wife

_Vs fighting for revenge_

It shows Alec watching his brother get gunned down and him clutching his fist.

"Alright let's do this" Bren said hitting the last key starting the simulation.

It opens up in a large space ship. The lights are broken, many pipes are broken off the walls.

Isaac Clark was walking through a corridor looking around, in his hand was the cutter.

On another part of the ship, Alec Mason was holding his Arc Welder, on his back was his back pack and on his side his hammer. On the other side was the grinder.

Both sides met up inside a large room that seemed to be a medical bay.

They looked at each other and Alec made the first move by firing a bolt from his Arc Welder.

Isaac quickly dodged and retreated back with Alec firing a few more shots from his Arc Welder.

Isaac fired a few shots behind him with his Cutter but both shots missed and he spied a nearby Torch. He grabbed it and then turned around and set up a stream of fire surprising Alec and forcing him to drop his Welder and run around a corner into a different corridor.

Isaac followed the path and dropped the torch to pick up a Contact beam. He scanned the corridor and held up the beam.

He walked slowly forward and heard some shuffling in another room. He opened the door and stepped in and nearly got beheaded by a grinder disk shot.

He fired a pulse from the Contact beam but it missed Alec leaving a large dent in the wall.

Alec fired another disk and it hit the contact beam rendering it useless to Isaac and he ran out and grabbed a nearby ripper that was next to some cut up pipes.

Alec followed in pursuit but then noticed something. He took a stepped back and went into another room.

He came back out without his backpack on but he continued to follow the path of Isaac and almost got his head cut off by the ripper disk shot by Isaac.

Alec fired two more shots from his grinder and retreated back the way he came and Isaac followed him back into the corridor.

Alec turned around and fired one more shot and it hit the Ripper rendering it useless as well.

Isaac pulled out his cutter and Alec fired a shot form his grinder only to hear it click. He tossed the gun down and pulled out his sledgehammer from his side.

Isaac ran at Alec and swung the cutter but Alec blocked with the hammer with his own swing. They both traded blows blocking each other when Isaac took a step back and Alec swung to the side knocking him into the nearby room.

Got up and heard the door shut and then he saw the words inside of the small room he was in, "Air Lock"

He also noticed some small devices on the other door and then he realized what they were.

Isaac turned around and saw Alec holding up the switch to the demolition charge and the last thing Isaac saw was the switch being turn on.

The charge blew a hole in the door and it sucked Isaac out into deep space and Alec held up his hand and shouted, "For Red Faction!"

Winner: Alec Mason.

"Out of 1000 battles, Alec won 597 times against Isaac's 403 victories. It was the power of his weapons that allowed him victory" Bren said

Stats

Alec Mason

The Grinder: 144

Arc Welder: 152

Sledge Hammer: 97

Remote Charges.: 204

Isaac Clark

The Remote Control Disk Ripper: 103

Hydrogen Torch: 73

211-V Plasma Cutter: 122

C99 Supercollider Contact Beam: 105

The final scene shows Alec taking one last look through the airlock window before leaving the area.

AN: Alright, we have started season 2. Can't wait to do more chapters.


	13. ARC Troopers Vs Predators

AN: To those who don't know, ARC Stands for Advanced Recon Commandos, they are clone troopers who are advanced, like Cody and Rex from the Star Wars Clone Wars Saga.

_The ARC Trooper_

_Elite soldiers of the Clone Wars, whose skills were only matched by Jango Fett._

_The Predator_

_Hunter's whose culture is based on nothing but hunting._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned from his seat and chuckled a bit

"This is a match up a lot of people have been waiting to see. Two elite warriors who both used powerful tech in combat." Bren said

Rommel was looking over the table of weapons

"Guns, guns, and even more guns. Lets face it, this is one gun fight that will be a bloody showdown" Rommel said

_Both sides are known to bring a powerful arsenal of weaponry_

_For the ARC Troopers they bring to the fight_

WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle

DC-17 hand blaster

Vibrosword

Z-6 rotary blaster cannon

Thermal Detonator

_The Predator's bring to the fight_

Plasma Caster

Wrist Blades

Combistaff

Smart Disk

Biomask

_To test the weapons for the ARC Troopers, the team brought in a Veteran of the Clone Wars, Clone Trooper CC-2224 also known as Cody. A master weapon's smith and commander, he knows the right ways to lead a team._

_To test for the Predators, they brought in one who goes by Scar, a predator who hunted in the Antarctic region and took down a Xenomorph Queen. _

"Both of these warriors are powerful, but to be honest, I got to give my edge to the ARC Trooper's, they have skills in hand to hand combat and firearms, and lets face it, seeing one lone ARC Trooper take down a whole base of droids on his own is most certainly impressive" Rommel said

"The Predators are hunters, skilled in stealth, hand to hand combat, and they are honor bound to the hunt. You can't look at them and not respect them. That's where my edge is going" Bren said

_For the first weapon they went over to the firing range to test out a wicked long rang rifle._

Cody was standing out in his clone armor, minus the helmet as he held his rifle in his hands.

"This is the Westar- M5. A Powerful rifle that can be full auto, semi auto or just plain one bullet laser at a time. This one I'm holding is the same one I came out of the tanks in" Cody said as Bren and Rommel looked over the weapon

"Very impressive, and I assume it is powerful against organics" Bren said

"These are mostly to take out clankers but the laser has enough force to kill an organic, so I assume with the target you put out in the field, you want me to shoot it down" Cody said

"Of course" Rommel said pointing far out into the field where they could see a pig carcass hanging, ready to be shot.

"How many shots you think it will take to hit it?" Russell asked

"One" Cody said taking aim and he pulled the trigger, the gun fired the laser bolt and it hit the pig dead on right in the chest.

"Let's take a look at the damages" Bren said and they went over to the pig which had a small hole in the side coming right out of the other end

"Wow, I can see right though the pig that is a clean shot, if this hit a vital organ, it would be cooked and so would the victim" Russell said

"Lets see what Scar has to say" Bren said turning to the large Predator who was mask less, he was typing on his wrist band and words came on, onto Bren's laptop

"He says, his plasma caster will turn the target into ash" Bren said reading it out loud

"Alright then, let's see how he does" Cody said as Scar took aim with his shoulder mounted cannon. The cannon's laser sight aimed the three small dots onto the target and he fired a bolt of plasma which turned the pig into ash

"Ok I don't even need to know that one hit equals death" Russell said

"So its easy to tell that the plasma caster is better in terms of accuracy with the laser sight, the power is beyond the rifle, not so much in terms of ammo, but it goes without saying that the Predators get the edge" Bren said

Edge: Predators

"We also have added the data from the previous testing of the DC-17 pistol to the data, but still looking in terms of combat skills, the predator with his plasma caster, they still have the ability to switch between guns but let's face it, and the plasma caster will do more damage then the both off them. Edge Predator" Rommel said

Edge: Predators

"But we still have one more firearm to test for the ARC Troopers, and that is something I find very impressive" Rommel said looking at Cody who held his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

"So this is modeled after a portable Gattling gun" Bren said, "I like it"

"Yes, many Clones enjoy it too, I prefer rifles because this is a tad on the heavy side" Cody said taking aim at the 10 targets on small bots

"Alright, I'm gonna give you 30 seconds to take out as many moving targets, think you can do this?" Bren asked

"Do it, I was cloned for this" Cody said as the Blaster Cannon began to warm up and spin.

"Fire" Bren called out and Cody set out a spray of lasers onto the targets and it was obvious that one of these can take out a whole battalion of troops on its own.

The 30 seconds passed and all of the targets had laser burns and holes.

"Yikes. Not one target missed, I got to say that is impressive" Bren said

"I try" Cody said

"Comparing the blaster cannon and the plasma caster, its no contest, the blaster cannon can take out multiple opponents quickly and in deadly force, edge ARC Troopers" Russell said

Edge: ARC Troopers

Cody held up his thermal detonator and smirked a bit

"All Clones carry one of these, all ARC Troopers; carry three in all combat situations. One of these could take out a small building" Cody said

"Yeah we have experience with them, and let me just say, I enjoy seeing them in action, so why not throw that into that target house we got, just to prove how lethal they are" Bren said

Cody pressed the button on top and threw it into the building, a moment later the explosion took it out leaving nothing but scarred earth and some debris.

Bren was laughing and Rommel had a grin on his face

"That never gets old does it Rommel" Bren said

"No it does not" Rommel said

Scar held up his smart disk and pointed at five gel torsos that were set up ahead of them

"I don't need to read out any message to know he means business" Bren said as Scar threw the disk which opened up blades on it as it spun. The disk cut up all the heads in a graceful fashion and the blades retracted as Scar grabbed it in midflight.

Everyone clapped in approval, even Cody did.

"Alright looking at both weapons, I like the spinning disk but comparing it to a thermal detonator, lets face it the disk just won't be able to kill as much as a grenade, edge ARC Troopers" Bren said

Edge: ARC Troopers

Scar held up his spear like staff and his wrist bands opened up some claw blades

"The Combistaff and wrist blades, very wicked looking weapons" Bren said as Scar nodded his head in agreement

Rommel pointed to 5 gel torsos set up ahead of them

"right, show us what these can do in combat" Rommel said and Scar roared and ran to the targets, he first slammed the spear into the first dummy and pulled it out just as quickly as it went in, and then threw it into the head of the next dummy impaling the head.

The third dummy was cut through the neck by the wrist blades and the forth was slammed in the left side by a bladed punch. The last target was slammed down onto the ground and impaled through the top of the skull. When the carnage was over Scar let out a roar of victory

"Alright, remind me not to piss off Crabface, because I really don't want to end up like them" Russell said pointing at the now cut up gel torsos

"Right through the brain on the first target, that spear went though the bone like it was nothing while the second target was impaled like Vlad's victims. The third one's neck was cut open and the arteries were cut wide open. The skull in both the fourth and fifth one, completely shattered, instant death and if they didn't die instantly it would be less then five seconds of pure pain" Russell said

Cody drew his vibrosword and nodded

"I admit, I have a lot to work against, but lets see how much I can do" He said as he ran at his targets decapitating the heads right off the necks, in no time at all, the targets were beheaded

"Not bad, nothing but clean cuts, not as brutal as the Predator's weapons but nevertheless a good tool" Russell said

"Alright looking at the melee weapons, I like the sword, but the wrist blades and combistaff is nothing but pure carnage waiting to happen, Edge Predators" Bren said

Edge: Predators

"So before we can continue we also have to check out one more tool the predator's have, it's their Bio Mask. First off it's got infrared sensors, it can scan for targets, and its used for using the Plasma caster" Bren said, "It even lets them cloak to blend in the surroundings"

"It isn't a weapon per say, but it is needed for the simulation" Russell said

_Before the simulation can begin, they must look at one more factor that can not be tested in the lab. An X Factor._

_The ARC Trooper's X Factor is the clone process. All clones are programmed to be loyal to the republic yet allow them to think like an individual. In order to create powerful commandos, Jango Fett, the original being to be cloned, trains the ARC Trooper's in his own personal skills giving each ARC Trooper skills to be a one man killing machine._

_The Predator's X Factor is Honor. In their culture, they hunt for honor. The greater the trophy the more honor they achieve, the ones with the most respect and honor are given great prizes of leadership, weapons, and history._

"Between the two, I want to say the ARC Troopers have the better X Factor, they are trained by the man who essentially gave birth to them; being clones as well they have a brotherhood with each other as well. Honor is well and good but the clones stand by each other to the end" Rommel said

Edge: ARC Troopers

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. As both sides operate in small cells, Bren will set the simulator to simulate a 4 on 4 squad battle. To make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Humans_

It shows a lot of clones in a mess hall eating together

_Vs Aliens_

It shows the Predator's without masks on their ship, looking down on Earth from a window

_Stealth_

It shows a Predator who is cloaked ready to ambush a couple of marines

_Vs Powerful Strikes_

It shows an ARC Trooper duel wielding two pistols shooting and taking down multiple droids on his own

_Commander_

It shows an ARC Trooper giving a mission briefing to a squad of clones

_Vs Hunters_

It shows a Predator holding his combistaff as a Xenomorph faces off against him

"Lets start this one up" Bren said hitting the last key

The Simulation opens up outside an Abandoned Mining facility; Four Predators walk out of a nearby Jungle and survey the landscape on top of a large hill

On the other side a Squad of 4 ARC Troopers step out and look around the area. One held a Blaster Cannon, while the held two small blasters and a sheathed sword, the other two carried an M5 blaster each.

The Predators turned on their cloaking device and went their separate ways. 1 went down near the clones; the other two went off inside of the large power plant nearby. The Last one, who was the leader stood back and watched what was going to unfold.

The clone leader looked around, thinking he heard something when out of the blue came the flying disk which hit the neck of one of the M5 carrying Clone troopers.

ARC: 3

"Open Fire!" The Leader called out and the Blaster Cannon wielding trooper fired in the direction of where the disk came out and the laser blasts hit their mark. The predator's cloaking device stopped working and the clones looked at the alien.

Predator: 3

"Check the power plant, there may be more" The Leader said and the other clones nodded and ran inside. The leader stood outside waiting for someone to come out. Little knowing he was being watched by a cloaked Predator

The two clones looked around the area wondering what it was that attacked them.

It cuts to a thermal view of a Predator who's targeting reticule was aiming right at the clone with the Blaster Cannon

The plasma bolt fired from the shoulder hitting the clone dead on

ARC: 2

The companion open fired in the direction of the bolt and retreated back into a corridor where he waited for what ever it was to come to him.

"Come on, I got a present for you" The trooper muttered as he held his M5 up ready for the Predator.

He waited and then he heard the tell tale clicking sound of the alien and he turned around and fired.

The Predator's cloaking device turned off and he chuckled to himself

"Too easy" He said

Predator: 2

Outside the ARC Leader sat down on a nearby rock setting one of the blaster's down, he removed his helmet wiping his brow

"Damn hot out here" He muttered, the cloaked figure that was the Predator leader slowly made his way down the hill

Back inside of the plant the Trooper noticed he was in the generator room, or at least near one of the generators. He walked past a sign that said, "Caution, Flammable"

Out of the blue a combistaff flew right at the clone hitting him in the leg

"Damn it my leg" He called out and he saw the predator walking towards him as his cloaking field dissipated

"So you want a fight eh, take this" He called out pulling out his rifle but the predator was too fast and grabbed the clone by his neck and the clone began to gasp for air.

The Predator's wrist blades popped out and he was ready to cut up the ARC Trooper when it heard a sound, it looked down to see in the clone's right hand, the activated thermal detonator

The predator roared in anger as the grenade went off setting off the flammable gas and causing a large explosion which took out the plant.

ARC: 1

Predator: 1

The ARC Leader got up and was surprised

"What happened!" He called out picking up his pistols and about to put his helmet back on when he noticed in front of the fire a small bit of movement

He fired at it and it groaned a bit. The Predator's cloaking field dissipated and it snarled as it drew its combistaff and its wrist claws came out

"So you want a fight huh" The Clone said drawing his sword, "Then bring it on"

The Predator threw his staff at the clone who side stepped just in time to then swing at the alien but the predator's claw's blocked the sword and the other one went into the clone's chest causing him to cough up blood.

The Predator slammed the clone off and then the last thing the dying ARC Trooper saw was the Predator picking up his combistaff and then slamming it into his neck.

The Predator roared in triumph.

Winner: Predator

"Out of 1000 battles the Predator won 710 times against the clones 290 victories, this was mostly due to the stealth skills that they had along with the powerful weapons" Bren explained

Stats

Predators:

Plasma Caster: 243

Wrist Blades: 124

Combistaff: 176

Smart Disk: 167

Biomask: 0

ARC Troopers:

WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle: 68

DC-17 hand blaster: 57

Vibrosword: 26

Z-6 rotary blaster cannon: 72

Thermal Detonator: 67

"The better man, er species won this fight, I salute their power and I have learned many new things today myself" Cody said saluting to the camera

The final Scene shows the Predator taking the helmet of the ARC Leader back with him as he walked up the hill.


	14. Sam Fisher Vs Solid Snake

AN: Time for the Stars of Metal Gear and Splinter Cell to Face off. This is my first time I'm using agents, so please no flames for not using this or that, because it's hard to use the right tools for the right job. Got it?

_Sam Fisher_

_Agent of the Splinter Cell whose exploits saved the world multiple times._

_Solid Snake_

_Agent of Foxhound whose skills in espionage has stopped the threat of Metal Gear_

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren smiled at the camera.

"Today we got a first. Instead of soldiers or warriors we got two secret agents, two experts in stealth and special weapons" Bren said

Rommel looked up from the table of weapons

"Today we got weapons that are designed for infiltration and taking out guards. In a one on one scenario its gonna come down to who can pull the trigger and nail the guy in the head first" Rommel said

_Both sides will bring in their own arsenal of tools._

_For Sam Fisher, he brings to the fight_

SC-20K M.A.W.S

5-7 SC Pistol

SC Knife

Multi-Vision Goggles

_Snake will bring with him_

FN P90

Desert Eagle. L.B.

Stun Knife

Cardboard Box

_Testing for Sam Fisher is an agent who only would call himself X so he would not be discovered by other agents. (It shows his face Blurred but he was wearing the same outfit as Sam fisher on his first missions)_

_For Snake, the team brought in Raiden, an actual relative of the famous agent._

"Alright we got two agents, I want to put my money Sam Fisher, I respect Snake but when it comes down to it, I want to say that Sam would be able to get the job done better" Rommel said

"Snake, he is smart, he is fast, and he can use many different tactics to win any fight and complete any missions" Bren said

It shows them at the firing range with two hanging pigs set up for target practice.

"Alright what do you guys have to show for us" Bren asked

X showed his weapon the SC-20K

"This is the SC-20K, this is a standard weapon for any field agent. It shoots 5.56x45mm NATO rounds and it can have many modifications from increased zoom to grenade launcher" X explained

"I see, so I want you take a few shots at the pig" Bren said

X took aim and the silenced shots of the gun went off plugging the pig a few times and they seemed to be in the same location, after he finished Russell took a look at the damage

"Alright, I'm seeing shots near the heart, some under, some in it. In a real world scenario I can see the guards going down and because it's silenced no problem with alerting other people" Russell said

Raiden held up his submachine gun

"This is the FN P90" He said

"Ah yes, the classic P90, used by those who can't carry large weapons, like flight crews and such" Rommel said

"Correct, I can put a suppresser on this or a laser sight to help out in dark situations" Raiden explained

"Ok why don't you take a few shots with it" Bren said

Raiden took aim with the P90 and the silenced shots went off and in a flash multiple bullet holes covered the pig. He stopped and reloaded

"Yikes that fast!" Bren said

"It's a quick shot, but I can unload all my bullets into a target" Raiden said finishing reloading

Russell looked at the damage

"The insides look like Swiss cheese, its pretty obvious who ever gets shot with this is gonna die." He said

"Ok between the two weapons, I prefer the SC, it doesn't fire a lot of rounds at once but because of that you can control your shots. The P90 fires and fires which means you run out of bullets faster. Edge Sam" Bren said

Edge: Sam Fisher

It shows them still at the firing range but what was set up was a small set of hallways and rooms

"So what do you each have?" Rommel asked

Raiden held up his Desert Eagle

"The Desert Eagle, but I also notice the barrel is a little longer" Rommel noticed

"That's for better range" Raiden explained

"True that range is good but what I have is this" X said holding up the 5-7 SC Pistol

"Not only is this a silent and deadly pistol but it can do this" He said aiming it at Bren's laptop and it turned off

"EMP effect, can take out computers and lights for a short time" X explained

"You're lucky I've saved the data from last time" Bren said shaking his head but he got up to explain the next test

"Alright for this next test, we are each gonna test your sidearm's to see how well you can do with accuracy and speed. We got four hostages, and four bad guys, so I think you know the drill. Their will be smoke going around to make things more interesting and you will be on the clock" Bren explained, "X you go first" Bren said and X nodded

"Ready, set, go" Rommel called out and X slammed through the door shooting the first guard target with the silenced pistol, he set the hostage down and moved into the hallway scanning the area when another target popped up which got shot down right in the head.

He slammed the next door firing on the last two guards and running out the door to end the time.

"Alright, 27 seconds, not bad" Rommel said

"Raiden think you can beat that?" Bren asked

"Course I can" He said taking his position

"Go!" Rommel shouted and Raiden slammed down the first door shooting the first guard, the gunshot was loud but it did the damage. He ran though the hallway running past the guard but firing back to take it out. Raiden then slammed through the last door to fire on the last two guards and run out the other door.

"22 seconds, impressive but what worries me is that fact your gun isn't silenced" Bren said

"It is only to be used when we are exposed, but we need the extra power to take on any threat" Raiden said

"Useless in a stealth mission then" X said

"Hey I got the job done faster" Raiden said

"But after the first shot the guards would have been on you, think about that" X said.

Raiden just groaned a bit

"Both pistols did the job, they killed the guards, they were able to hit them without killing the hostages, but I like the SC Pistol better because it can be silenced, and it can have an EMP function, edge Sam" Russell explained

Edge: Sam Fisher

It now shows them inside the fight club with both guys holding their knives up

"This is the SC Knife, a good combat knife which I can do this" X said slamming the knife into the gel torso's side of the head where it went right though

"Ok it's pretty obvious it's a kill, it's a knife, if it goes though the head like what we just saw, it will most likely hit the brain, and just pretty much ruin anyone's day." Russell said

"True a knife is a good weapon but what I have here is the shock knife" Raiden said holding it up

"Shock knife?" Rommel asked

"Yes, this is able to deliver a nonlethal charge taking out anyone one" Raiden explained

_To test this claim, Rommel will in fact be shocked with the knife, medical personal standby just in case_

Two men held up the Shirtless Rommel and Raiden touched Rommel's shoulder with the blade, he didn't cut but Rommel cringed and then lost control of his legs and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the two men hold him up

"Rommel you ok?" Bren asked

"Remind not to do that again…" He grumbled

"He is alright, I won't have to find a new co-host" Bren joked helping him up

"Between the SC Knife and the Stun Knife, I like the Stun Knife, a knife is a knife but when you add the nonlethal ability, when it comes to stealth missions you might not want to kill anyone, Edge Snake" Russell said

Edge: Solid Snake

"Alright X what do you have for the special weapons?" Bren asked

X held up the iconic Multivision Goggles 

"These are the multivision goggles, it can sense electric charges, heat signatures and it also provides night vision as well. Pretty much a useful tool to have around" X explained

"And you Raiden?" Bren asked

Raiden held up a box

"You're joking…" Bren said face palming

"It's a useful sneaking tool, hide in the box, guards walk past" Raiden said

"Unless they are smart enough to look under the box" X said

"Ever Notice that guards are stupid" Raiden said

"Point taken, but lets face it, you can't hide in that box without me seeing your heat signature" X said

"Alright let's test that theory out" Bren said as they went out to the field, Five boxes were arranged and Raiden hid in the 2 to the right box while X was turned around

"Alright X, I want you to see if you can find Raiden" Bren said as X turned around and switched the goggles to thermal

"2nd to the right, nice try, its gonna take more then cardboard to hide from me" X said as Raiden got out from under the box

"I agree" Bren said

Edge: Sam Fisher

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_It's Spy vs. Spy who will win?_

_Sam Fisher, or Solid Snake, who will be victorious?_

"Let's do this" Bren said hitting the last key starting the simulation

It opens up inside a large war factory at night, during a Full Moon, where we see a window being cut open. A figure jumped into the darkness where he turned to the camera and you can see its Sam Fisher in his original outfit.

In another area, down by the loading bay, A guard who was patrolling was pulled down into a nearby shrub and the sound of a knife going through a neck was hear. The young Snake stepped out of the bush and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear he went through the door and into a hallway.

Sam went to the security terminal and fired his silent pistol at the guard who fell over dead and began to look at the monitors. He noticed on one of the screens Snake who just grabbed a guard and slit his throat. The camera zooms in on his Fox Hound Emblem on his shoulder.

Sam grimaced and pulled away, he needed to take care of this threat before he ruins everything.

Snake made it up to the terminal where he noticed the dead guard. He closed his eyes and listened and then moved out of the way before he got shot by the waiting Sam in the darkness with his 20K.

Snake drew his silenced P90 and fired into the darkness and then ran back the way he came, he didn't realize there was another agent.

Sam who didn't get shot cracked his neck and followed in hot pursuit.

Down into the hallway Snake made it to the end where he drew his Desert Eagle; he waited for Sam to get into view. Sam ran out into the open and was almost shot by the pistol; he backed off and then noticed something, a fuse box right across from him. He aimed his pistol at it and the fuse fizzled with an electric charge causing the lights to go out.

Snake surprised ran into nearby room which was filled with boxes, most likely from the loading dock while Sam turned on his night vision.

Snake waited just outside of the door holding his knife, trying to still his breath. Sam fisher walked into the room and Snake grabbed him.

"Who are you?" He demanded

"No one you need to know" Sam replied slamming the butt of the gun into Snake which caused him to drop his P90 from his belt, and then Sam turned around. Snake had already drawn his knife and almost slammed it into Sam's shoulder, but he was fast enough to grab his hand and then kick him in the gut forcing him to drop the knife.

Snake sent a spinning kick knocking Sam down before he could shoot Snake on the ground. Sam groaned a bit as he tried to readjust his goggles which moved a bit during the scuffle.

Snake knew he couldn't win like this and ran out of the room and back outside where he noticed some boxes being loaded onto a truck. He hid inside a large box holding his pistol. He looked out of a small hole he made, once he saw Sam in the moonlight he would get him with the desert eagle.

Sam held his 20K up as he went outside, he looked around the truck and only saw boxes, but he was about to leave when he thought he noticed something. He pointed his gun at one of the boxes.

Snake kept his breath still; did he know he was in the box?

Sam pressed a button on his goggles and then smiled. He fired bullets into the box and the sound of Snake groaning in pain could be heard.

Sam pulled the box off and he saw the bullet riddled Snake.

"Nice try Fox Hound" He said turning away to finish the mission.

Winner: Sam Fisher

"Out of the course of 1000 battles, Sam won 661 times against Snakes 339 victories. Mostly due to the fact that Sam had better weapons and the better gear" Bren explained

Stats:

Sam Fisher:

SC-20K M.A.W.S: 293

5-7 SC Pistol: 210

SC Knife: 158

Multi-Vision Goggles: 0

Solid Snake:

FN P90: 133

Desert Eagle. L.B.: 127

Stun Knife: 79

Cardboard Box: 0

"Sam Fisher is a powerful agent, Snake may be a good fighter, but Sam is better" X said

"I still think Snake could have won, oh well, I guess it will be up to me for now on" Raiden said chuckling a bit

The final scene shows Sam Fisher on a Transport Helicopter watching the plant explode, he smiled as he continued to fly further and further way.

AN: Sorry to all Metal Gear Fans.


	15. Raiders Vs Marauders

AN: sorry for the long wait, but I figured I update this before I start college, don't worry I will try to update more often. Anyway, the Marauders are from Red faction while the Raiders are from Fallout 3.

_The Marauders_

_Powerful warriors from the surface of Mars, destroying anyone who encroaches on their territory._

_The Raiders_

_Bandits from the ruins of the US who will kill anyone to get what they want._

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren turned from his seat and smiled.

"Today we have two groups of people who fight for mostly the same reason, to create a lot of mayhem." Bren said

It moves to Rommel who was at the weapons table looking them over

"The weapons are both melee and firearm both deadly in both bullets and swings" He said

_Both sides bring a deadly arsenal of tools for the fight._

_The Marauders bring, _

The Spiker

Marauder shotgun

Gutter

Missile pod

_The Raiders fight back with_

The Chinese assault rifle

The combat shotgun

Baseball bat

Missile launcher

_Testing for the Marauders the team brought Samanya, a former marauder who fought in the Red Faction during the uprising. Her skills of marauder traditions and weapons tactics helped aid the Red faction during the battles._

_The Raider's weapons will be tested by Smiling Jack, a merchant who knows a lot about how to survive in the wasteland along side his raider brothers._

"I got to put my money on the Marauders, they seem more organized, and have better weaponry" Bren said

"The raiders, you got to kill to survive in the wasteland and the best way is to stick together with fellow raiders" Rommel said.

It moves to the firing range where two pig carcasses were hanging; ready to be shot by the two testers.

"So what do we have first?" Bren asked

Sam held up her Spiker, the assault rifle like weapon also had a triple bayonet at the front.

"The spiker, a weapon that basically fires spikes at a target, can go in pretty deep as well" She said

Smiling Jack held his Chinese assault rifle.

"Good old China makes great weapons and this assault rifle is perfect for a raid" He said

"Alright I want you to empty your clips onto the pig, so take your aim and fire" Bren said

The duo took their positions and fired

Smiling Jack was the first to empty his clip of 5.56mm ammo while Sam fired the spikes into the pig and soon it looked like a pin cushion, only the pins were about twice the size of acupuncture needles.

"Wow, look at that damage" Rommel said as Russell took a look at the damage, first the one by smiling Jack

"Well, its bullet wounds, I think we all know, that if you get shot by a gun its hard to survive, but what Jack did was aim for the heart, liver, lungs and even the crotch" He said

Jack chuckled a bit

"We try to make a quick death, it also saves on ammo" He explained

"While Sam on the other hand turned her pig into a pin cushion, quite a display but the spikes" He said pulling one out, "Don't go too deep, if you hit enough in you can kill but the wounds can vary on the spots you hit"

"Right so edge Assault rifle?" Bren asked

"Assault rifle" Rommel said

Edge: Raiders

Two new pigs were set up and this time it was time for shotguns

"So what do you have" Bren asked

Jack held his Combat shotgun

"Twelve shots of death all in one handy clip" He said smiling

Sam held her shotgun and like the previous weapons, hers had a bayonet attached the weapon

"Only 14 shots but enough to take down any person in my way" Sam said

"Alright, I'm gonna give you three shots to do as much damage to the pigs, ok" Bren said

Both nodded and took aim close to the pigs

"Fire" Bren called out and both fired a shot

Jack's gun sprayed the pig and he fired two more times quickly, Sam on the other hand, her gun concentrated in a smaller point and she fired two more times albeit slower. But for good measure she jammed the blade into the pig in the head where she didn't shoot.

"Yikes" Bren said, "Remind me not to get on her bad side" He said to his two friends who nodded in agreement

"Well now, Jack was able to pretty much guarantee a kill with those three shots, they go around hitting the vital areas, but Sam on the other hand, while her gun doesn't have as much kick the gun does concentrate in a small point causing more damage, and then she jammed that bayonet into the head, that's more then enough to kill if you want to make a point as well" Russell explained

"So which gun is better?" Bren asked

"Well, the combat shotgun is faster and has a bigger spray, plus the drum clip makes reloading faster, while the marauder shotgun has more power at a concentrated point and has melee potential, I got to put my money on the gun that can both shoot and stab" Rommel said

"I agree" Bren said, "Edge marauder"

Edge: Marauder

They then set up some target bunkers for the heavy weapons

Sam had her missile pod

"This is a rapid fire missile launcher that can fire 9 missiles before reloading" she said

Jack just had his missile launcher

"Well….yeah I can't beat that" He said laughing a bit.

"Alright I want you to tear up those bunkers, we set up some dummies with shock patches, set them off, and that means the shock wave killed them" Bren explained

Jack went first and fired his missile and it went right into the bunker blowing it up, only rubble and a few bits of dummy was left.

Russell just looked at the damage and shook his head

"No one could survive this, I mean come on I just found the head of one of the dummy, I think his name was Yorik…I knew him well" He said, that just caused everyone to groan including the camera man.

Sam went next and she fired the barrage of 9 missiles but instead of one big explosion she caused many mild explosions, it tore the building into rubble just as the first missile did.

"The missiles are set to do less damage so we can take control of places or steal what we need, its better to get a damaged item then a totally destroyed one" She said

The damage was equal to the raider missile launcher and it was hard to decide between the two of them

"We have a missile that is a hand of god, you fire it and hit someone, you got them, but the other has multiple shots but with weaker explosives" Bren said

"Well look at it this way, we are testing for fighting rather then destroying buildings, multiple shots mean multiple chances to hit" Rommel said

"I agree, one shot from a missile pod will be enough to kill a person" Russell said

"So edge Marauders" Bren said

Edge" Marauders

For the last test they went back inside the building and had two gel torsos set up, complete with bones inside for the testing.

"Alright time for melee weapons" Bren said

Jack held his baseball bat

"A classic weapon, good for warning people you mean business or for conducting that business" He said

Sam on the other hand held the halberd like weapon; it was like a large staff with a large blade on the end.

"I prefer the gutter for my business" Sam replied to Jack

"Alright I want you to pretty much kill the gel torsos, I think you know what to do" Bren said

Jack took the first swing (pardon the pun) with his bat and swung once and the skull was cracked, fake blood began to leak out of the side

"That trauma to the head is pretty much enough to kill, one swing, one kill" Russell said

"Might want to step back" Sam said as she held her gutter, she held and then swung, the head came clean off of the neck and everyone's eyes were wide open with shock and awe.

"Alright do I even need to explain, you literally beheaded this guy, it's a clean cut and that is just….its horrible" Russell said almost speechless.

"So which weapon do you guys like?" Bren asked

"Well the Gutter has reach while the bat has more control, with the gutter if you swing you leave yourself wide open for an attack, the bat can be swung quickly" Rommel said

"Well I guess they are both equal in pros and cons" Bren said

"Agreed" Russell said

Edge: Draw

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. As both sides work in small bands for attacking, will make this a 5 on 5 squad battle. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Who will win?_

_Raiders or Marauders?_

"Let's do this" Bren said hitting the last key on his laptop.

The Simulation opens up on the Surface of Mars. A Group of raiders led by one raider in combat armor and a shotgun in his hand and bat on his back walked through a large junkyard.

The other raiders were in basic raider armor, two carried assault rifles, one had a missile launcher, and the third had a combat shotgun.

They made it near the middle and looked around little knowing they were being watched; a Marauder holding a missile pod up on top of a large scrap pile took aim and fire three shots.

The raider leader heard the shot and shouted "Scatter!" and the raiders spread apart but one of the raiders holding an assault rifle got hit in the blast, the leader grimaced at the lost of his comrade.

Raiders: 4

Marauders: 5

The sound of the rockets exploding alerted a group of 4 marauders lead by a large man holding a gutter in another part of the area.

"Come on lets go" He said directing the other three, one of them grabbed a shotgun while the other two grabbed spikers

Back with the raiders the raider with the Chinese assault rifle fired on the missile pod marauder knocking him down to the ground dead.

Raiders: 4

Marauders: 4

The raiders scattered looking for enemies each taking a different route through the junkyard.

One of the marauders found the body of his friend and saw the tracks of the raiders, he held his spiker in his hand and followed one of the tracks. He soon made it to the raider with the Chinese assault rifled.

He let out a battle cry and fired three spikes into the raiders back, killing him. For final measures the marauder stabbed the bayonet into the raider's back.

Raiders: 3

Marauders: 4

The raider carrying the shotgun heard the battle cry and looked around, he heard a pump and turned around seeing a marauder with his shotgun glaring at the raider

Before the raider could fire the marauder fired a shot right into his face, afterwards spitting on the corpse.

Raiders: 2

Marauders: 4

The two marauders met up together and stayed together looking around for anymore intruders but heard a sound; the last thing they saw was a Missile heading right for them.

Raiders: 2

Marauders: 2

The raiders chuckled from his hiding spot, he found a ledge to fire the missiles at anyone and he began to reload but before he could he felt a sharp pain and his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell to the ground and the last marauder with a spiker came into view.

Raiders: 1

Marauders: 2

The Raider leader looked around and saw the Marauder with the spiker walking around, looking for him, their eyes met face to face and the raider fired first.

Pellets sprayed the area and the leader jumped behind cover

The marauder had cuts but the pellets were too far to have enough force to kill him. He went behind a junked car and fired at the raider who was hiding behind cover and both traded shots, neither doing much damage to each other.

The raider's shotgun clicked, he ran out of ammo, he swore and pulled out his baseball bat.

The marauder hearing the lack of shots came out of cover to investigate, he held his gun up and went around the corner only to get hit in the crotch by the bat, the raider quickly swung his bat right into the groaning marauder's head sending him to the ground with a sickening thud.

Marauders: 1

Raiders: 1

The leader let out a roar of victory but then he saw the large man with his gutter. The man let out a battle cry and held the gutter up

The Raider leader held up his baseball bat and they both circled each other, daring each other to make a move.

The Raider was first and he ran at the marauder, but he side stepped and swung to the side hitting the raider's leg and cutting it in half

The raider dropped the bat and clutched his stub of a leg and then he saw the marauder hold the gutter up. That was the last thing he saw because the marauder swung down cutting the raider's head open.

The Marauder held up his weapon and let out a call, "MARS!"

Winner: Marauders

"Out of 1000 battles the Marauders won 563 times against the raider's 437 wins." Bren said, "This was mostly due to the fact that their weapons had the capability to be used for a good melee weapons as well as gun"

Marauders:

The Spiker: 143

Marauder shotgun: 162

Gutter: 57

Missile pod: 201

Raiders:

The Chinese assault rifle: 131

The combat shotgun: 106

Baseball bat: 43

Missile launcher: 157

"I knew we would win, marauders refuse to lose to common thugs" Sam said

"Maybe next time, perhaps they should stop by Evergreen's mill, see how well they survive" Jack said

The final scene ends with what looks like the Marauder leader burning the bodies of the raiders.


	16. Linkara Vs The Angry Video Game Nerd

AN: First off, I want to say that this battle should not be taken seriously, it is just supposed to be a funny one, meaning I don't want any messages saying that Linkara should have won cause of this or Nerd for that, nor when I finish this season of Deadliest warriors (after the new one comes out this summer) when I do the back for blood special, the winner will not be put into the warriors.. This is a joke and because I am a fan I thought a match up against these two would be as awesome as Forever Red from the Power Rangers (look it up!) Please note, that if you do not know who Linkara or the Angry Video game nerd is, do not read this as I am using many plot related items, characters, and call backs to their respective shows. Please enjoy.

_Linkara_

_A Comic reviewer who is a defender of Earth._

_The Angry Video Game Nerd_

_A nerd whose life is devoted to playing and destroying terrible video games._

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren turned to the camera and smirked

"Today's episode will only be hosted by me, as both Russell and Rommel are out today. And these warriors are not like the others" Bren said, "These ones are both reviewers who have shown past combative experience. So who will win? Let's find out"

_Both of these warrior reviewers bring in a deadly arsenal of personal tools and weapons_

_For Linkara:_

The Magic Gun

The Man punch

Dragon Dagger

Battle Armor

_While The Angry Video Game Nerd has:_

NES Zapper

Power Glove

Super Scope

Nintendo Combat Armor

_Testing for Linkara is the insane Scientist, Dr. Insano. A Criminal master mind whose genius is only equal to his insanity. Fighting Linkara many times in the past, he knows the workings and power of Linkara's weapons and combat style._

_For the Nerd. Kyle Justin will be testing his weapons. Kyle is the musician for the nerd, and knows how the Nerd works and fights. _

"A fight between these two reviewers, even I don't know what will happen" Bren said, but let's get started.

"Alright boys, follow me" Bren said to Kyle and Insano as he led them outside to the firing range

"Let's test out the main long range weapons" Bren said to them as Insano held the small flintlock

"The magic gun, fueled by the soul of a little girl" Insano explained

Bren and Kyle were silent and they turned to each other and shivered

"That's…that's just dark" Bren said, pointing to the firing range, in the range was four cans, two dummies, and a large stone target.

"Alright Insano, I'm gonna give you 60 seconds to fire on the targets" Bren said

"Of course, I know how these things work, I'm a genius you know" He said taking aim

"3…2….1 FIRE!" Bren called out and Insano fired the flintlock

Green bursts of magic fired out completely destroying a can. 3 more shots and the cans were gone like the first.

He aimed at the dummies and shot one, but instead of a wound it was thrown back through the back wall it was leaning against landing 5 feet away. The second one also was sent flying back through the wall but went 7 feet this time. He aimed at the stone target and it was cracked right in the middle, nearly splitting open.

"Time" Bren said checking the stopwatch

"56 seconds" Bren said, not bad

"I can do better" Kyle said putting down his guitar from his back.

"Oh yeah, what do you have?" Insano asked, obviously annoyed

"This" Kyle said holding up the NES Zapper pistol

"This is the Nerds main weapon" Kyle explained

"What does it shoot?" Bren asked

"Laser shots" Kyle said, "Though I will admit I don't know how many shots it will be able to give out before it's useless"

"Well either way if it's a laser then it would be fast and pretty powerful" Bren said nodding his head

Kyle took his aim

"3…2…1….FIRE!" Bren yelled and Kyle shot four times, the cans were shot off and then he took aim at the dummies, and fired. One shot hit the first dummy in the head and then he fired the second shot, the laser hit the chest. He then took aim at the stone target and fired. The laser shot hit dead center and Bren could see a small dent in the center. 

"37 seconds, much faster than the magic gun" Bren said typing into his laptop.

"So which gun is better?" Kyle asked as Bren kept typing

"The magic gun has more power, but it is slower. The Zapper doesn't have much reliability, but it is a lot faster than the magic gun so you can put more shots out" Bren said…"Edge Linkara, the gun is more powerful, while the shots won't come as often, it will cause more damage when they hit"

Edge: Linkara

"But we still have other weapons." Bren said

Kyle held the Super Scope

"The SNES Super Scope, not used often, but when used it can cause a lot of damage" Kyle explained

"Alright, why don't we have you fire at this small shack we set up" Bren said pointing at a shack in the distance

"Ok" Kyle said taking aim

"This should be interesting" Insano said twitching his fingers

Kyle fired a large light orb and it sailed across the field and when it hit the shack it blew up, the shack was no more.

"…wow" Bren was amazed

"I can only fire this three times, but each shot is powerful" Kyle said setting the device down

"Yes, but Linkara has something more useful, this" Insano said holding up the dragon dagger

"Wait wait wait" Bren said holding his hands up, "Isn't that from Power Rangers?" Bren asked

"It is, but Linkara loves using Power Ranger stuff and other toys for combat" Insano explained

"Ah, so what can it do?" Bren asked

"It can be used for hand to hand combat or for long range, it can shoot green lightning" Insano explained to Bren

"Lightning, now that's awesome" Bren said chuckling.

Bren set up a gel torso dummy for Insano to use the dagger on.

"Alright just work your magic" Bren said to Insano who laughed like the crazy man he was

He then stabbed the dagger into the torso's head and then pulled back slitting the throat, he then turned to towards another shack that was set up and he swung the blade sending an arc of green lightning at the shack causing it to blow up. The explosion wasn't as strong as the Super Scopes blast but it still was impressive to say the least.

"Not bad, good for close range, and not bad at long range" Bren said typing in his laptop

"So which weapon is better?" Kyle asked

"Well the Super Scope has a lot more firepower, but the dragon dagger can also be used for close range combat as well as long range. While I love explosions and I love destructive force I got to give the edge to the dragon dagger." Bren said

Edge: Linkara

_But the testing isn't over; both reviewers have their own hand to hand combat weapons._

Back in the lab Kyle was wearing the NES Power Glove

"So this is the power glove" Bren said looking it over

"Yeah, it's a piece of shit but it does multiply the power of the Nerd personal punches. He once took down Freddy Krueger using this" Kyle explained and Bren nodded his head with approval.

"Ok then, well I got a gel torso, mind taking a swing at it" Bren said

"Alright I can do that" Kyle said rubbing his wrist looking at the torso.

"When you are ready" Bren said and Kyle swung his fist, blood splattered out of the head, and then he punched lower, hitting the rib and Bren could hear the cracking

"Yikes" Bren said looking over the damage

"Well you caved in the skull, even if the guy was still standing, the damage to his brain, well let's just say that doing tasks like playing games, or reading comics would be too difficult. But then you cracked the ribs and caused internal bleeding. That is seriously a one hit K.O. glove" Bren said

"True, but Linkara doesn't need gadgets to punch someone" Dr. Insano said wearing a large mechanical glove

"So why are you wearing a glove then?" Kyle asked

"Well only Linkara can do this punch, I have to use this device in order to simulate the punch force" Insano explained

"Alright, so explain the punch" Bren said

"Well, it's known as the Man Punch because Linkara says the phrase, "I am a man" before punching, it allows him to unlock more power from his body, making the punches stronger, err doesn't work against machines however" Insano said

"Alright, take a swing at the torso" Bren said as Insano took position, he then laughed and said, "I AM A MAN!" and punched the head, the face was sunken in and crack, this was a powerful punch

"…wow" Bren was impressed, "Well looking at the damage, you caved in the face, I don't need to explain how that would ruin someone's day" Bren said, "So he has to say the phrase for it to work?" Bren asked

"Correct" Insano said confirming the question

"Well that's a problem, he loses the element of surprise, plus if he couldn't say it, it wouldn't matter. Sure the nerd is using a glove but at least he doesn't have to say anything for it to work. Edge Nerd" Bren said

Edge: Angry Video Game Nerd

_For the final test, Bren has reviewed footage of the Nerd's and Linkara's battle armor._

_The nerd's combat armor consists of many Nintendo accessories, enhanced for combat. The mat cape on his back can ward off attacks; the senor head piece allows him to target enemies much faster and with more accuracy. And it has a belt to hold all other weapons just in case as well as enhance them._

_Linkara's armor is the White Ranger Battle Armor. Using the same technology of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he changes into his combat armor form. He wears the shoulder pads and chest armor which enhances his power, defense, and even allows his Man punch the ability to strike machines._

Bren was finished typing, "Alright, looking over the data, I concluded that both armors are useful, however slight problems, one for the nerd. The amount of items on him could make it harder to change in a combat situation, for Linkara, he uses a morpher, lose the morpher, lose the armor" Bren said, "But I want to say the Nerd's armor might be the more useful armor, given it can repel attacks and boost his weapons" Bren said, "Edge Nerd"

Edge: Angry Video Game Nerd

_Now Bren will impute all the data into a state of the art simulation program. And to make sure the battle isn't won by a lucky blow, Bren will simulate the battle 1000 times to declare a winner._

_Its reviewer Vs reviewer_

_Comic Reader Vs Gamer_

_Foul Mouthed Vs Calm demeanor _

"Let's do this" Bren said hitting the last key starting the simulation.

The simulation opens up at a Comic Con, many booths were set up and we see Linkara talking to his girlfriend Iron Liz, they were talking at his booth marked "Meet Linkara"

But on the other side James Rolf, AKA the Nerd was walking through the crowd with his friend "Motherfucking" Mike

He made it through the crowd and saw Linkara and the two stared off, the crowd was silent and the Nerd said

"This was my spot, this was where I was going to put my booth" The Nerd said in anger

"Hey I reserved this spot weeks ago, it's hard to find a good spot" Linkara said trying to reason with the Nerd

"That's it" The nerd said cracking his neck, Mike handed him the Zapper and he aimed at Linkara and fired, Linkara barely avoided the blast and ducked behind his booth

"Crap" He muttered drawing his magic gun from his side. Many fans scattered but some were staying to watch the fight.

Linkara came up from the hiding position but ducked down to avoid another blast from the Nerd

"Ok new plan" Linkara said going into a box and pulling out a comic, it was Super Man at Worlds End

"At least now you will be useful" He muttered tossing it up into the air, the nerd fired hitting the cover and burning a hole in the book but it gave Linkara enough time to get up and fire a blast from his magic gun hitting the Nerd square on in the chest knocking him into another booth

Linkara ran off to catch his breath while Mike helped the Nerd up

"You ok?" Mike asked

"Fuck off, I'm gonna kill that comic nerd" He snarled taking from the rubble of the booth the Super Scope and running to follow Linkara

Linkara ran past more booths and turned around to see the Nerd, and he fired a blast from his magic gun, but the Nerd dodged and fired a blast from his Super Scope that Linkara ducked to avoid. The blast hit the wall behind them causing a huge hole.

"Oh come on, this isn't free you know" Linkara said, annoyed at the destruction they were causing and he ran through the hole before the Nerd could fire another shot. He hid right at the edge of the Hole, out of the side so the Nerd couldn't see him.

The Nerd walked through the hole holding the Super Scope but then, "I AM A MAN!"

Linkara called out the phrase and punched the Nerd in the side knocking him to the ground and forcing him to drop the Super Scope

"Want to play like that huh?" The Nerd Asked get up and holding up his fists

"Bring it nerd" Linkara said swinging a punch but the Nerd weaved and hit Linkara in the chest and then sent a punch at Linkara's face forcing him back.

Linkara wiped away some of the blood at his mouth and drew the dragon dagger from the inside of jacket and the Nerd realized he couldn't beat a blade in hand to hand combat, least not without something to fight with it and turned to run.

"Not gonna let you run that easily" Linkara said swinging the dagger and sending an arc of green lightning at the Nerd hitting his leg but he kept running until he made it to the porta-pottys and panted, one of them opened and Mike who was in it said, "Come here"

The Nerd was a little taken aback but he went in

Linkara looked around outside, many cosplayers were confused as to what was going on but then a laser shot flew out of nowhere hitting Linkara in his right shoulder

"What the hell?" He groaned and he saw the Nerd in his combat armor, his power glove on his right fist and his Zapper in his left hand.

The nerd fired more rounds and Linkara took cover behind a hotdog cart and began to think

He got up from cover and fired his magic gun at the nerd who turned to allow the cape on his back to repel the blast, which it did sending it flying into a large wooden sculpture of the Nostalgia Critic

"Well this is just great" Linkara groaned drawing the morpher and going into the open to face the Nerd

"It's Morphin Time!" He called out doing the pose and changing, he now has the white chest piece and shoulder guards and he held up the dragon dagger against the Nerd

Both stared off and the Nerd fired a laser shot from his zapper but Linkara used the dragon dagger to deflect the shot and charged at the nerd swinging the blade and hitting the scope lenses that the nerd wore. The lenses broke off and the Nerd pulled back for a moment to aim another shot but Linkara went in closer and swung the blade hitting the zapper and causing the nerd to drop it.

"That's it!" The Nerd yelled head butting Linkara and forcing him to drop his dagger

"I AM A M-"Linkara couldn't finish

"Man this!" The Nerd said punching Linkara right in the chest breaking the armor and knocking him to the ground, he clutched his head but then the Nerd grabbed the Zapper and aimed it at Linkara's face then fired

The Nerd removed the armor and took out a bottle of Rolling Rock and began to drink it, pleased for his victory.

Winner: Angry Video Game Nerd.

"This was a very close fight, but the nerd was the one to emerge victorious with 517 kills against Linkara's 483" Bren said

Stats:

_Angry Video Game Nerd_

NES Zapper: 212

Power Glove: 204

Super Scope: 101

Nintendo Combat Armor: 0

_Linkara_

The Magic Gun: 241

The Man punch: 72

Dragon Dagger: 170

Battle Armor: 0

"I knew that the Nerd would win, he played some of the worse games ever, you have to be tough to survive them" Kyle said

"I don't like Linkara but I respect him enough to at least think he would have won" Insano said, obviously upset for the loss.

The final scene ends with The Nerd at the booth now saying, "Meet the Nerd"


	17. Chachamaru VS HK47

An: Well time for a new season, and I think it's time to make some new match ups. One more thing, please no "This guy should have won" or this, or that, it's my show and I try my best to make a good match up. Ok, ok. One more thing, I'm now going to use old players for new match ups. Alright now we know, now let's start this.

Note Chachamaru is from Negima, so yeah

_Chachamaru (Symbol, the Mahora Academy logo)_

_Mahora Academy's robotic defender and guard of the wizard prodigy Negi Springfield. _

_HK47 (Symbol, Darth Revan's mask)_

_An assassin droid built by the Sith Lord Revan, a droid who will stop a nothing to kill his target._

_Who is deadliest?_

Bren sat up from his chair and smirked

"It is time to start the new season, and I upgraded my system, improved the testing, and even got a new teammate" He said to the camera

The camera turns to a young women, she wore jeans and a black hoody as well as combat boots, her pixie cut brown hair with blond highlights made her look somewhat normal, except for her twisted grin

"Meet Madison, or Di, call her Madison she will rip your tongue out" Bren said and Di laughed a bit

"I invited Di to the team in order to explain combat tactics and strategies the combat ions will be using" Bren explained then Di hugged Bren

"Alright settle down" Bren said to her as Rommel and Russell came to the scene

"Ready to start the new season?" Bren asked

"Hell yeah" Di said

"Of course" Rommel said in a calm tone

Russell nodded his head and put on some gloves

"Narrator explain the match ups" Bren said

_The match ups for today will be with two droids_

_Chachamaru brings to the fight_

_Arm Machine Gun_

_Arm Blade_

_Magic infused punch_

_HK47_

_Blaster Rifle_

_Vibroblade_

_Thermal Detonator_

"Alright, we got the weapons, but now we need the people to test the weapons, so I brought in Satomi Hakase the creator of Chachamaru and Revan who invented HK47" Bren said to the camera

A young girl with pigtails was at a laptop typing, focused on her work

"Ahem" Bren said to her

She looked up and then got up and bowed politely

"I'm Hakase, Creator of Chachamaru, by combining science with magic I was able to create a robot with her own personality and perhaps even a soul" She said rather hurried

"I see, so you think she has a chance against HK47?" Bren asked her

"Of course, she was designed to be a perfect partner for a magi, or in this case the Day Walker Evangeline" Hakase answered adjusting her glasses

"Well HK47 was designed to kill my enemies"

Everyone turned to see a masked robed man looking at them

"I am Revan" The man said in a calm yet somewhat cold tone

"I am very busy so shall we begin these tests to prove HK47 is the better machine" He added and Bren nodded

"Let's head to the testing range" Bren said to them

They made it to the testing range where stone walls were set up

_For the First Test, it will be with the more explosive weapons, the thermal detonator and the magic infused punch_

"Alright guys, for this, I need you to use your weapons on the wall so I can see the damage" Rommel said to the duo

Revan held a thermal detonator in his gloved hand and threw it at his wall, after a few short beeps it went off completely obliterating the way

"Too easy" He muttered and Rommel looked at the damage

"Impressive weapon, good range, the force of the blow would certainly knock down any normal person that wasn't caught in the kill zone, but for a robot…hmm we better test that after this" Rommel said as typed in the data on his own laptop, it was Hakase's turn and in order to test her robot's skills and power she had brought in her own robotic arm

"This is a spare part for Chachamaru but it is the same as her current level" She explained as she aimed it and then the fist fired and was attached to a thick wire smashing the wall into rubble

Everyone was impressed, Bren the most

"Every robot needs a rocket arm, not quite rocket arm but it can be retracted" Bren said chuckling

"Certainly useful" Russell added

"True but the power isn't as much as the thermal detonator, though the fist can do that power from long and short range, but what can it do to the robot itself?" Rommel asked

_To test the destructive power of both weapons, both sides brought in substitutes to their robotic warriors_

_For Revan he brought in HK50, a newer version of the HK line with the same armor as the original._

_Hakase brought in a Chachamaru model 0.5, a prototype for the original, the armor is the same while the A.I. is nothing compared to the original._

"Alright guys, let's do this" Bren said typing on the laptop

Hakase went first and set up the arm and aimed at the HK50

"Fire!" Rommel called out and Hakase did as told and the rocket arm fired at the robot and literally punched a hole into the robot

"Systems fail…ing….." The HK50 fell into a heap and deactivated

"Daaamn" Russell said rubbing the back of his head, his job pretty much useless

"Well…it would seem that the metal wasn't enough to withstand the punch" Di said licking her lips

"I doubt Chachamaru would survive a thermal detonator" Revan said

"Let's try that" Hakase said getting a little intense

The Chachamaru prototype stood ready in position and Revan activated the detonator and threw it at the female robot

The dust took a while to settle but the robot was still standing, it looked worn and busted, but looked like she could move

"How do you feel?" Bren asked

"I do not feel, but my scanners indicate my right arm is disabled and my left leg is close to being torn off" the robot said

"Well isn't that useful" Bren said typing

"So anyway the edge has to be Chachamaru's fist, it punched a hole through the armor, and it can be retracted or punched in close quarters" Rommel said to the Camera

_Edge: Chachamaru_

_But the testing isn't over they still have to test the longer range weapons_

Over on the testing grounds Hakase was holding a large machine gun

"This is the custom made Chachamaru Machine gun, it hides in the arm and when activate will become the arm for Chachamaru" Hakase said pulling out the large clip

"300 custom made 5.67 anti-magic rounds or anti-personal rounds depending on the situation" Hakase said holding up the bullet

"Designed to go out fast and smooth and accurate, I even have video recordings of the testing" She said putting the DVD into the laptop and they reviewed the footage noticing the Chachamaru of today was firing on robotic targets, each target charging at her with weapons.

Each shot was at the weapon destroying the gun and/or the hand itself and then multiple rounds into the heads sending them down

"Wow" Bren said

"She has an internal targeting system, able to pin point and aim for weak spots" She explained

"You?" Bren asked Revan who tossed him a holo vid card

"Err…." Bren didn't know what to say, he had no way to use this medium and Revan shook his head walking off for a moment only to come back with a protocol droid, T3-M4

He silently put the card into the droid and it projected videos of HK47 charging into battle with a laser rifle and shooting Sith and soldiers and each shot was a head or heart shot

"Wow…." Rommel said speechless

"I programmed him to aim for lethal shots only, no maiming, it is go in and kill" Revan said, "I assume you still have the information for the Baster Rifle from the last time he was on the show"

"Of course" Bren said loading up the specks

After a while of off-screen debate all the teammates came to a result

"HK47" Bren said, "While Chachamaru aims to neutralize rather than kill that creates a slight lag to HK47's instant aiming for lethality" Bren explained to the camera

_Edge: HK47_

_The final test of weapons will be for close range combat_

Hakase held up a large sword

"This is Chachamaru's sword" Hakase said

"I can see that" Bren said

"Tempered steel (provided by Mahora's Metal work club) with special enchantments that allow it to be put into a spell tag, once activated, like the machine gun will form around Chachamaru's arm and allow her to focus more energy to the blocking and swings rather than holding the sword" She explained

"Impressive" Bren said typing, he was looking over the DVD weapon testing, he was also comparing to the information of HK47

"I'm sorry Revan but Chacha-"Bren felt his throat tighten

"Silence, you haven't tested the blade against the vibroblade" Revan said letting go of Bren who gasped, Di glared at the Sith

"A vibroblade if you haven't already learned uses ultra-fine vibrations, enough to turn a glancing blow into a gaping wound" Revan explained as he held a sword and swung at the Blade Hakase held, she screamed and wimped as she saw it was cut in half

"Your edge?" Revan asked

"…HK47" Bren said

"HK" Russell said

"I agree" Rommel said

"Can I have that sword?" Di asked licking her lips again

…

_Edge: HK47_

While the weapon testing is over, there is still the issue of the X-Factors; hundreds of different traits with levels will be imputed into the computer

"Alright, I see three main factors" Di said to the group back in the building

"They are Discipline, Experience, and Motivation" Di explained

"Discipline huh, to be fair I found Chachamaru to be quite defensive, aiming to neutralize rather than kill, while HK47 will kill kill and kill" Bren said looking over the notes

"True, while discipline is good in a real world scenario, like say rescue or hostage negation, in a straight on fight the lack of discipline to not kill will be better, so I give Chachamaru an 85 with HK47 a low 52, perhaps a good thing, maybe not" Di said

"Experience will also play a key factor" Rommel said, "HK47 has killed many strong opponents, not just civilians, Jedi, Sith, Soldier, Merc. He was designed to be the ultimate killing machine, while Chachamaru is more of a body guard"

"That is true, HK47 will know how to attack, and has many different plans from past battles, so HK47 gets an 89 while Chachamaru is 74" Di said

"Motivation, I can already see Chachamaru winning this, her motivation is defense, rather than to kill, she will let herself die then let her friends die. HK47 will hunt down a target and try to kill, that is important but I see Chachamaru winning this one" Bren said

"That is true, Chachamaru will get a 92, a high number while HK47 an impressive 86" Di said

_Bren will now impute all the date into computer and simulate a one on one fight 5000 times in order to determine the winner._

"Let's do this" Bren said hitting the key and starting the simulation.

The simulation opens up at Mahora Academy's Café where Chachamaru was ordering a coffee for her Mistress Evangeline

Greetings: Hello

Chachamaru turned to see the assassin droid on his back was the blaster rifle and at his side was the vibroblade

"Can I help you?" Chachamaru asked in her female robotic tone

Answer: I am looking for the boy wizard Negi Springfield and I have reason to believe that you know where he is

Threat: Tell me where the boy is and I won't turn you into 5 credits per pound scrap

Chachamaru glared at him and said in a more serious tone, "I will not allow you to attack Negi-Sensei" She said going into a martial arts stance

Joyful remark: Perfect, I can tear your CPU out and use the information to find him

HK47 drew his rifle and fired at Chachamaru who jumped back and ducked behind the coffee shop, many students ran off, not knowing if this was real or just them filming movie like during the festival

"I will ask you to leave" Chachamaru called out

Annoyed Answer: If I wanted to leave I would have already

HK47 then threw a thermal detonator into the café which blew up only for him to be met with gun fire from the smoke

Prideful remark: I won't be beaten like that

HK47 backed off and took cover from behind a tree and from the dust and smoke Chachamaru walked out, the machine gun arm out

"I will not allow you to escape" Chachamaru said, angry at HK47's damage

Snide Response: I don't plan to escape

HK47 came out of cover and fired multiple blaster shots into Chachamaru's machine gun and Chachamaru tried to fire her gun but couldn't, it was ruined by the blaster fire

She unlocked it and it came off her arm and he jumped forward activating the sword slicing the blaster rifle in half

"I won't let you hurt anyone" Chachamaru said only to have part of her face cut by a quick slash of HK47's vibroblade

Response: Incorrect

HK47 sliced again and cut her sword in half and then swung down and cut her arm off completing ruining her sword

Mocking Inquiry: Any final words?

HK47 held his blade to her neck

"goodbye" She said and then shot her rocket fist from her side into HK47's chest punching a hole into her

"Systems fail…ing….." HK47's voice droned and he fell back

Winner: Chachamaru

_Chachamaru had a 52% victory rate against HK47's 48%_

Kill rate

Chachamaru: 2642

HK47: 2458

Weapons

Thermal Detonator 45%/ 65% Magic infused fist

Vibroblade 64% / 36% Arm Blade

Blaster Rifle 42% / 58% Machine gun arm

"this was a pretty close match up, but in the end Chachamaru was victorious" Bren said

"I knew that Chachamaru would win, she was designed to be a bodyguard and that battle proved she could do her job" Hakase said

"So HK47 lost, I know he is a good assassin, and I will stick by this" Revan said walking away

The last scene shows Chachamaru looking at the damage and then began to pick up the pieces


	18. Ezio's Assassins VS The Imperial Legion

_Ezio's Assassin's (Symbol: The Assassin's Symbol)_

_The reborn legions of Assassin's whose skills defend the people of Rome_

_The Imperial Legion (Symbol: a Profile view of the Emperor's face)_

_The soldiers who defend the law of Cyrodiil_

_Who is Deadliest?_

Bren was at his seat typing, he looked up and grinned

"Alright, it is time for Assassin vs guard" He said smirking, "This is going to be a real treat" He added

_Both sides were strong in their fields, and each had weapons to aid them on their side of the law and order_

_For the Assassins they had:_

_Hidden Wrist Blade_

_Hidden Pistol_

_Long Sword_

_Hand Crossbow_

_The Legion strikes back with:_

_Steel Claymore_

_Steel Sword and shield_

_Bow and Arrow_

_Testing for the Assassin's, they brought in a modern day assassin, Desmond Miles, an assassin who walked a mile in the shoes of both powerful assassins Altair and Ezio thanks to the Animus._

_On the side of the Legion, Caption Burd of the city of Bruma, a warrior and just guard, he knows all the tactics to find and bring criminals to justice._

"Who do I think will win, easily the Assassins" Di said licking her lips," they were trained to kill guarded opponents, as well as armored ones"

"The Legion are tough, strong, and unwilling to let crime slide" Russell countered only to be glared at by Di

"Alright settle down, let's get down to testing, and then we can see who is better" Bren said breaking up the two.

Inside the Fight Club Desmond was putting on the wrist bracer

"So that's the wrist blade?" Rommel asked looking it over only to jerk his head back as the blade came out of a hidden part under the wrist

"Yeah" Desmond said, "It is used for assassination but it can also be used for combat. It is tempered steel and the design was done by early assassins, latter modified by Da Vinci himself" Desmond explained

"Wow" Rommel said

"Alright Desmond, I need you to take care of that gel torso, kill it anyway you want using the blade" Bren said to him and Desmond nodded his head

He walked calmly towards the torso then suddenly put his right palm on its chest and pulled away, blood was leaking out of the wound, but then he swung his arm and cut the face of the torso and then the right shoulder

"Impressive" Bren said typing on the laptop

Russell looked over the damage, well the first strike was a stealthy puncture wound on the heart, that's an instant kill, but then you cut across the face, it won't be an instant kill but you can blind them and make them bleed out, the shoulder wound is nasty, that guy wouldn't be able to hold a sword or shield without feeling a lot of pain

"But what about armor?" Burd asked

"What about it, we sneak up behind you and then stab the neck. It wasn't a problem" Desmond countered

"We will see, of course you would sneak, but we will stab you with this" He said holding his steel long sword up

His target was set up and he let out a battle cry, first slamming the shield into the face and then swinging to the side severing part of the neck with one slam

"That's how you kill a criminal" Burd said

"I can see that" Russell said looking over the wounds, first the shield bash, good move; it would cause a concussion, either knocking them out, or killing them later if it was bad enough. But then you slammed the sword into the neck, that's an instant kill, nearly a beheading

"Yeah but we also have one more weapon within the bracer" Desmond said

"Huh?" Everyone went

"Set up some Armor and I will show you" He said and everyone shrugged their shoulders

After a while of preparing, a gel torso with a remake of Imperial Legion armor was set up

"Well use the weapon" Bren said and Desmond held his right hand up and then fired, a hidden gun under the wrist fired and a small hole was through the armor

"He had a hidden gun!" Rommel cried out surprised

"That's right, Ezio and his assassin's had a hidden gun, it was one shot, took a while to reload and took a long time to train with it, but it was a powerful gun" Desmond said as Russell looked at the damage

"I can see the other side" He said and Di was on the other side waving

"This is a dangerous weapon" Russell said

After talking it over

"So which weapon gets the edge?" Bren asked

"The Shield and sword, a good hand to hand weapon" Di said, "But that is hand to hand, with that assassin's bracer, you got close and long rang"

"Yeah, while its one shot, it can still give out a powerful shot on an unprepared opponent"

"So edge, Blade and pistol combo?" Bren asked

"Edge Assassins" Everyone said

Edge: Ezio's Assassins

Back in the fight club Burd held up the claymore

"This is the steel claymore, plenty of reach and plenty of power. What do you have?" He asked Desmond

Desmond held up a remade straight sword

"This is the assassin's long sword, one hand, can thrust, slice, and fight" He said

"Alright, test the weapons against the armored opponents

A gel torso was set up with the assassin's chain mail

"Do a swing Burd" Bren said to him

"With pleasure" Burd said letting out a battle cry and swinging at the side and the torso fell off the stand

"Nice" Russell said walking over but then noticed something, he went onto the ground and picked up a piece of chain link

"Oh boy" He said looking at the torso's side, he saw a large gash and broken chainmail

"Well, you broke up the links and I can see a major gash, the man goes into shock, nearly instant kill. Not bad, not bad at all" Russell said

For Desmond they set up the torso with some new imperial armor

"Your show" Bren said to Desmond and they saw Desmond send a thrust into the torso's neck, he pulled out and swung leaving a dent into the armor's chest

"Ok first off, great thrust, aimed for the un armored spot" Russell said

"Yeah but it didn't go through the armor" Rommel said

"Yeah it's pretty obvious that the legion has the better armor, chain mail was good at the time, but it is worthless against plate mail" Bren said

"Yeah it's obvious that in a one on one fight, while the long sword you can parry, counter, and thrust, the claymore is a dominating weapon that can and will destroy the armor" Rommel said and everyone nodded in agreement

"Edge, legion" Bren said

Edge: Imperial Legion

They went outside for the next testing

"Time for the long rang testing" Bren said to them

Rommel pointed out to the distance and they could see multiple targets and gel torsos

"One shot per target" He said there were 3 targets, and 4 torsos

Burd was up with his bow and arrow and took aim, he fired and hit the first target almost near the center, the second one was a little further but he hit its outer area. The third was even further and he missed it

He then took aim at the closer gel torsos and fired one shot into the first hitting the neck, the one further back got hit in the heart, the third he hit in the shoulder, and the fourth got shot in the forehead

"Not bad, not bad at all" Bren said as Russell looked over the torsos, the first, second, and fourth shot were instant kills, while the third was more of a wounding, won't be swinging his sword for a while

Desmond was ready and he held the hand crossbow, he fired once and hit the first target nearly dead center, he then quickly reloaded another bolt

"Quick reload, that's good" Rommel said

He aimed and fired at the second target, missing, he reloaded then fired at the third not coming close.

He then took aim at the torsos; the fire bolt went into the mouth of the first target causing everyone to call out in excitement. The second torso got hit in the heart, the third was shot in the stomach, and the fourth the neck

"alright let's see the damage" Russell said looking over the torsos, "All kill shots, you hit a guy in the mouth, just think about him shouting and then thamp right in the mouth" Russell said and Di laughed at the thought

"I also noticed a problem with range, not just long range, but short range" Rommel said

"How so?" Bren asked

"The hand crossbow is good at shorter range, long range it is useless. But the Bow and Arrow while good at long range, would you really want to use it at close range?" Rommel asked

"Good point" Bren said

Looking over the data the group got back together

"I can't decide, this is a close match up" Bren said

"I agree, both weapons made three kill shots, but both are weak in certain areas, let's call it a draw" Rommel said

Edge: Draw

_Now that all the data had been put in it is now time to look over the X factors_

Di was leading the meeting, "Alright guys, I looked it over, I see one main X factor, Fatigue" She said

"Yeah, Fatigue, these soldiers are wearing plate armor and using heavy weapons, it is going to wear them out" Rommel said

"And the assassins have robes with chain mail underneath, not as tiring" Bren added

"So I gave the Legion a fatigue factor of 68 VS the Assassin's 82" Di said

"But what about stealth?" Russell asked

"I looked into that" Di said, "The assassins are stealthy, but it should be noted that most of these guys are just rookies, so they got a 89 VS the Legion's 23"

"Any reason for the low score for the Legion?" Russell asked

"They shout at the criminal and charge at them, hardly subtle, but in battle armor, you don't need to be" Di said shrugging her shoulders

"But what about training" Rommel asked

"Both sides were trained to handle each other. It was tough to rank them but I give the Assassins a 90 against the Legion's 88" Di said

"Ok let's put all this info in the sim and start it up" Bren said finishing typing

_Bren will now impute all the date into computer and simulate a five on five fight 5000 times in order to determine the winner._

"Let's do this" Bren said hitting the final key activating the simulation

The Simulation opens up in the Imperial Marketplace; a male dark elf was shopping when a robed figure walked quietly behind him, and got close.

He grabbed the elf from behind and stabbed him in the back with the hidden blade and the elf died and fell to the ground but he didn't see the guard nearby

"Halt you have violated the law!" The guard cried out and the Assassin turned to run

"MURDER!" The guard cried out and drew his bow and arrow while more guards came running to aid their fellow guardsmen

The guard fired and hit the assassin in the shoulder and he cried out in pain falling to the ground, he held his left arm up and closed a fist just as a guard ran towards him and stabbed him in the back with his long sword

Assassins: 4

Imperial Legion: 5

"Should have paid the fine" The guard muttered spitting on the corpse but then a bolt flew from a crowd of nearby people hitting the guard in the neck. He coughed blood before falling to the ground

Imperial Legion: 4

"Damn it spread out!" The first guard ordered but then he felt his mouth get covered and then felt the hidden blade in his neck and he died

Imperial Legion: 3

One of the guards who was armed with a claymore turned and saw the assassin lay the guard down and ran towards the assassin who drew his long sword from his side but was too late to parry and had his arm sliced off

He fell back and the guard slammed the sword into the assassin's chest killing him

Assassins: 3

One guard with a sword and shield went through the crowd, he was looking for the person who shot the bolt and felt a mouth cover him, but he slammed the hilt of his long sword back and the man let go, he turned to see a coughing assassin and the guard cried out stabbing the sword through the chainmail, the assassin falling to the ground and the guard noticed the hand cross bow at the assassin's side as well.

"Got you, you criminal scum" He said kicking the man to the ground while the crowd screamed in terror

Assassins: 2

One of the other guards who was armed with a claymore looked around the alleys, "Come on out….if you do I will be merciful" He said to the unseen assassin

"Well I won't" He heard in an Italian voice and the guard turned to see a long sword slam into his face

"rest in pea-" He was about to say but then he fell to the ground, a stab wound in the back, a Legion member got behind him with his long sword

Assassins: 1

Imperial Legion: 2

The guard ran back to go back with the other one but then he saw a robed man on a bench

"huh?" He muttered walking towards the robed man only for the robed man to jump up and kick the Legion member on his back

"Hel-"He couldn't cry out for help as the last Assassin slammed the wrist blade into his face

The last guard saw this and the duo faced off in the middle of the street, a crowd watching, the last guard armed with a sword and shield held it up

"Stop right there criminal scum!" He cried out and the Assassin drew his long sword

"Sorry but I cannot do that" The assassin said in his Italian accent

"Then pay the price!" The guard cried out charging at the assassin who parried his long sword with the guard. Both sides not letting each other made a strike, but then the Legion member slammed his shield into the assassin knocking him onto the ground and dropping the sword.

"DIE!" The guard cried out about to deliver the final blow but the assassin held up his wrist and a gun shot was heard, the Legion member looked down and saw a hole in his armor, he fell to the ground next to the fallen Assassin who got himself up, his bracer still smoking from the hidden gun firing

Winner: Ezio's Assassins

Stats

Kill Rate:

Ezio's Assassins: 2569

Imperial Legion: 2431

Weapons:

Hidden Blade-Gun combo 57% / 43% Sword and Shield Combo

Long Sword 42% / 58% Claymore

Hand Crossbow 68% / 32 % Bow and Arrow

"That was a close match up, a 1% difference, it was the training and stealth aspect that helped the assassins pull through" Bren said

"No matter, I wouldn't be beaten by them" Burd said

"We lasted this long, we won't be taken down by guards or Templars" Desmond said

The last scene shows the Assassin folding the eyes of the guard shut and muttering, "Requiescat in pace" before running off.


End file.
